


The Thirst of the Doctor

by Kissanminttu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is horny and Fareeha a pure sweetheart, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu
Summary: Because Dr. Ziegler knew miss Amari wouldn't mind further examination. For the love of the Egyptian, the Swiss was up for anything.





	1. Chapter 1

"You have always been such a good girl, haven't you, miss Amari?"

The question rolled out of Dr. Ziegler's mouth smoothly as a slithering snake. The words had a visible stiffening effect on Fareeha's body. From the position in front of her, blue eyes looked up to hers, while a soft smile played on the doctor's lips.

"Ex-Excuse me, doctor?" The Egyptian's nervousness caught up with her stuttering tongue.

The tint of blush that covered her cheeks always near the doctor changed to a more alerting colour. It could be that it was just her and her rose coloured brains, couldn't it? Even though Fareeha knew herself that Dr. Ziegler had to be truly blind if she had managed not to notice her steamy feelings for the blonde. The regular check-ups were too physical and intimate – it was impossible for Fareeha to hide the truth.

"You seem to be always doing your best. Top grades of your class, top scores in the training. And always answering my questions so truthfully," Dr. Ziegler explained, "I admire that, miss Amari." The doctor raised her hand to rest gently on Fareeha's thigh. The doctor's pretty fingers felt cool on her skin that was left exposed by her black shorts. Dr. Ziegler pushed her chair back, but Fareeha noticed she had no intention on getting up.

With the reflexive hammer still in her other hand, the blonde kneeled on the office floor. Fareeha was unsure what the doctor had in her mind, but even more unsure she was about what she was ready for. The mixture of excitement and nervousness made her dizzy yet eager. As the good girl she was, obeying the doctor's orders, she did not resist when Dr. Ziegler parted her legs on the edge of the bed.

"Than-Thank you, Dr. Ziegler. Aren't you always doing your best too?" Fareeha shifted on the bed, while the doctor examined her left leg, carefully holding her shin. The doctor gave her knee a light tap with the small hammer and hummed with a pleased sound.

"I'm glad you think that, Fareeha." Dr. Ziegler hit the spot that made the Egyptian's leg jump. Fareeha looked shyly at the older woman. She hadn't called her by her first name ever before. The Swiss doctor pronounced it lovingly.

"There is really no need for this – your legs, along with everything else, are fine as ever," Dr. Ziegler let out a delighted huff. She looked up to Fareeha's dark eyes again, now from the position between her legs. The doctor's fingers caressed both of her tanned legs with tender touches. Dr. Ziegler wanted Fareeha to say something, the Egyptian knew it, but all she could do was to give her a helpless yet aroused gaze.

"But you wouldn't mind a little further examination, would you, Fareeha?" That is what the doctor asked, as she brought her pink lips to brush the Egyptian's knee.

"N-No", Fareeha blurted out without a single deeper thought. Dr. Ziegler pushed herself further between the smooth pair of legs. She pressed her face against Fareeha's thigh, nuzzling her nose and cheeks against the softness. Fareeha heard how the doctor took a long breath, filling her nose with the scent of the younger girl's skin. Even in her daydreams had Fareeha not dared to think of a situation such as this.

"Come a little closer to me, _schätzchen_ ," Dr. Ziegler mumbled, not raising her face from the inside of Fareeha's thighs, but giving the skin little kisses with her moist lips. Fareeha shifted closer on the edge of the bed and let the doctor bury her face properly in her legs. _Anything you want, doctor,_ the Egyptian thought.

She crossed her legs on Dr. Ziegler's back. The older woman's face snuggled rather sensibly against her clothed core. Fareeha felt her rushed pulse all over her body. Dr. Ziegler's face looked dreamy, her beautiful features enhanced by a gentle blush, as if she too, had fantasized about an encounter of such nature between them.

The doctor was aware Fareeha hadn't done this before. It had slipped from Fareeha's lips during one of their meetings. But Dr. Ziegler never purposely embarrassed her; instead, her reassuring expressions and words balanced the atmosphere always back to comfortable. Fareeha hadn't mentioned her attraction towards the same gender - but it seemed the doctor had taken that for granted...

The doctor's hands embraced Fareeha's lower body on the hard mattress, whilst Fareeha leaned her body on her arms. Reflexively she reached for the doctor's head as the blonde applied pressure on the nub of her heated gap.

"Do you like that, Fareeha?" Dr. Ziegler asked, giving another rough brush to her, making the Egyptian gasp. Fareeha was sure the woman could feel her wetness through the layers of thin cloth, and yet she was posing questions like that. She swore that the overflow would soon escape her shorts, sliding down her leg.

Dr. Ziegler pulled her intoxicated face away for a moment, but put a hand to replace it. While the doctor raised her gaze to meet Fareeha's eyes again, the skilful hand fondled her thoroughly. Dr. Ziegler handled her outer folds, petting and pressing, circulating around the whole area.

"Would you like to be kissed?" The doctor's sweet voice asked Fareeha. Her downward glancing eyes made it clear that she was not referring to her mouth. Fareeha squirmed.

"Are you sure you want to… See that, Dr. Ziegler?" the Egyptian scratched her neck. The idea was too daring for her. A little feeling of guilt rose inside of her; she shouldn't have allowed this to go so far.

"More than anything, _liebling_. I'll dim the lights for you – and you can keep your eyes closed, so you can concentrate on the pleasure." Dr. Ziegler gave an encouraging squeeze to Fareeha's thighs, then stood up and tugged the younger girl's shorts as a hint.

Fixing her loosened ponytail on the way, Dr. Ziegler took a couple of steps away to lower the lights in the office. The room sunk in the dim, bringing greater intimacy to the moment. It was only Fareeha and her in the space, with doors and windows tightly shut. Dr. Ziegler rolled up the sleeves of her white coat. She watched Fareeha still being little hesitant, though her shorts now lay on her ankles, along with the girl's underwear.  
Bending back to her knees again, Dr. Ziegler murmured; "Don't be embarrassed, beautiful."

The blonde reached Fareeha, helped the clothing from her ankles and sneaked back to her previous place. Fareeha locked her legs on the doctor's upper back again.

The Egyptian could not imagine how it would feel, a hot mouth directly on her most private parts, but she didn't have to wonder for long anymore. Dr. Ziegler couldn't restrain herself for longer - the trimmed flower that bubbled from Fareeha's arousal, was too tempting. She needed to satisfy her. Dr. Ziegler licked her lips and placed them on the pink flesh of the Egyptian.

"Dr. Ziegler..." young Fareeha whimpered in a quiet voice, eyes closed as instructed. It was great advice, for Fareeha would certainly have gotten overwhelmed at the sight of the doctor eating her out. Fareeha thought the blonde was naughty for treating her like this. A wolf in sheep's clothing or perhaps, in her case, a devil in an angel's attire.

Dr. Ziegler licked her with passion, savouring every stroke of her tongue. She ran her mouth slowly from the top till the gaping hole, which she teased with the peak of her tongue. Every jolt of Fareeha's body told her to keep going. Dr. Ziegler gulped down some of the liquid that had spread all over the pale skin of her cheeks and jaw. Virgin Fareeha was astonishingly wet for her—and the thought was driving Dr. Ziegler crazy. The Swiss woman buried her face and tongue even deeper, reaching the insides of the Egyptian girl.

Fareeha felt how the blonde sucked on her sensitive folds and tugged them gently with her teeth. She whined the doctor's name again. Her fevered breath and rushed heart raced against each other. She felt her energy burning. Dr. Ziegler knew what she was doing – that was for sure. Fareeha didn't plan to, but she couldn't help but grind her lower body against the face of the doctor, for the blonde's mouth was doing such heavenly work.  
In the middle of all that licking and kissing the doctor still found time to compliment her, telling her how good and beautiful she was. When the doctor's mouth played with her clitoris, Fareeha pushed the woman's head harder against her core and squeezed her tightly between her legs.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Ziegler…" Fareeha apologized a moment later, realizing how forcefully she had kept the doctor's head on its place. The Swiss was out of breath and her skin had reddened from the heat. A couple of messy blonde hairs were stuck to her sweaty face, but she was everything but hurt.

Angela Ziegler rose from her place to her feet and wiped some of the younger girl's juices from her face. Fareeha closed her legs and watched the enamoured Dr. Ziegler, anticipating what she would do next. The blonde checked the watch on her right wrist and then walked the few steps to the light switch. All the lights had soon returned to the room.  
For one more time, Dr. Ziegler enclosed the distance with the Egyptian girl, and lay a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you will come to visit me again soon, miss Amari."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Curled up under a thick blanket, Fareeha lay on her bed. Her half-open eyes stared at the only light source of the silent room; a falcon shaped nightlamp that glowed gently in deep blue. Fareeha's mind was elsewhere, but her serene mood matched the light's colour.

Lying on her side she had slid a hand under her panties and let her fingers wander on herself. She circulated over the sensitive plump, then took the two lips between a pair of fingers and merely rubbed herself. It felt so different now, after somebody had collided with her.

What was Dr. Ziegler doing, the question lingered in her mind. It was unbelievable, that the doctor had really been there, clearly enjoying herself as her face was buried up to her nose in Fareeha's cunt. Fareeha thought it was silly, that she hadn't even kissed the Swiss, but still trusted her to handle her most vulnerable parts...

How would the doctor's lips feel on her own? She wouldn't know before experiencing it. Fareeha heard the blonde's voice in her mind, lovingly purring all those German names of endearment that Fareeha couldn't even understand. Surrounded by only the darkness and her thoughts, Fareeha was blushing once again. It was simply so, that the doctor couldn't even swiftly cross her mind and the blood of excitement had already ran to cover her cheeks.

Fareeha adored Dr. Ziegler's hands. Not toned like her own, but graceful, and yet bearing a firm grip. She did want to know how they would feel inside of her. Would it be anything like her own touch - or something completely new?

Was Fareeha sure that she would get to live these moments eventually? No. But she hoped, deeply, and trusted Dr. Ziegler, who had looked so infatuated after the day's meeting. She trusted the feeling that she was as special to the doctor as the doctor was to her.

With her eyes drooping shut, Fareeha closed the nightlamp. She changed to her other side and grabbed a pillow to embrace, hazily imagining the next time Angela would take care of her…

* * *

"Oi, Amari! Here's your physique exam results."

After a couple of days had passed, Fareeha was having lunch in the cafeteria when the dashing English reached her. Fareeha had begun to doubt Oxton's abilities on controlling her legs, since it was clearly stated on multiple signs, that running in the hallways was prohibited unless emergency.

"Hey – don't you roll your eyes at me! Dr. Ziegler herself said that it would take her too much time to deliver these in person, so she trusted them with me," Lena justified her speeding with a proud smile and lay the folder near Fareeha's tray.

"Thank you, Lena. So, Dr. Ziegler was in a hurry?" Fareeha moved the folder, which carried only her name on the cover of it, next to her on the empty bench. Obviously, seeing Dr. Ziegler would have brightened her day.

"Yeah – there's some major road accident happening nearby. Your mum is sending some of the agents there," Lena said thoughtfully and with lightning speed fingers, she snatched a small tomato from Fareeha's salad.

"Wh-What? Why haven't I been informed?" Fareeha's eyebrows crunched together and she started to shift on her place. Was mother purposely keeping her outside of the field work again?

Lena shrugged: "I don't know, luv. Dr. Ziegler got alerted during my reception – it sounded really bad to be honest."

_Damn you, mama_! Fareeha pushed her tray closer to Lena and got going. The cheery Brit called thankfully after her.

They had discussed this multiple times with her mother. Even though Fareeha had not completed her training yet – as she was only reaching the age of 19 – she was more than ready to be sent on the field, especially on missions like this! To help the citizens, if not to combat a threat. But everybody knew her mother was a strict lady and Fareeha had experienced that more often than anybody else, since she was the chief's only  _habibti_. It would be fair if mother could even keep her promises to Fareeha.

With extra pace on her steps, Fareeha made her way through the familiar corridors, exiting the training grounds and entering the Overwatch headquarters. By the metal detectors and the reception desk she inhaled deeply to remain calm. As if there worked anybody who did not recognize Ana Amari's daughter, she thought when the receptionist eyed sceptically between her and the received ID card.

"15 minutes and we are off!" Fareeha heard the chief announce as she stepped out of the elevator. She had entered the loud hangar, many floors below the quarters Fareeha was usually found in. She called for her mother and the Egyptian woman in a blue uniform turned to her direction.

" _Mama,_  you promised to include me on the next mission", Fareeha reached her mother, who was a head shorter than her, but not a bit less assertive. To be honest, Ana Amari was ten times more intimidating than her daughter.

"No,  _habibti_. I said I'll use  _my consideration_  and decide what is the best for you." Mother turned away from Fareeha's pleading eyes and continued to inspect the agent's take off. The two made room for a light aircraft that was being pushed past them.

"I can stay in the background. I need experience!"

" _My no is a no, Fareeha,"_  the stern-voiced Overwatch chief stated in Arabic. Her stance was very clear. Unfortunately, Fareeha knew very well there was no fighting over it like this; that's just how stubborn the woman was. The black-haired girl sighed in frustration.

She left her mother's company and decided to head for the locker rooms, west of the hangar. On the corridor doorway she passed one of their newest agents, Amélie Guillard, who looked reluctant to leave. In fact, Fareeha couldn't recall the woman's face with anything but at least a bored expression. How come, that according to her mother, the people needed somebody like her, but not Fareeha, whose blood boiled with enthusiasm and an intense sense of justice.

In the women's locker room, she found just the person she needed. Dr. Ziegler, or Mercy, as she was called on the field, was just finishing up zipping her white-blue uniform. Fareeha's annoyance fell flat instantly.

"Miss Amari, how delighted I am to see you," Dr. Ziegler smiled at her, taking steps closer while she straightened the folds of her suit.

"Dr. Ziegler, I need your help," Fareeha grabbed the doctor's shoulders and pleadingly squeezed them, "could you please talk to my mother? I am a great asset, I swear! I could assist you with the medics, if nothing else." Mother would surely appreciate a view of a professional. It would take Fareeha five minutes to get ready and there was at least 10 minutes left!

"Oh, miss Amari," the doctor giggled and pulled Fareeha into a tight hug. The heeled shoes of Mercy's suit made her little taller than usual. The white hat gracing the doctor's head was very cute to Fareeha.

"You almost scared me," the Swiss said and tapped Fareeha's nose with a finger.

The Egyptian apologized. It was not her intention to burst out her message like that, but time was rather limited.

"Unfortunately, it is not my place to question your mother's choices, but it makes me glad to know I would have your support," the doctor reassured her, caressing the side of Fareeha's face. Of course, Fareeha knew that would be the answer. There was no reason for Mercy to cause tension between her and her supervisor. Fareeha wasn't mad at her. It would have been impossible anyways, as Dr. Ziegler's touch made her melt both physically and mentally.

Still, some displeased gruntling left her lungs. She really wanted to join the agents. The doctor hushed at her gently and moved her thumb to trace Fareeha's lips.

"You have much time to work beside me in the future, _Süße,"_  Dr. Ziegler reminded her and pressed Fareeha's lower lip.

With an adoring gaze, blue eyes followed the thumb that Fareeha allowed to take a dive between her lips. The curious finger stroked the smooth surface of the Egyptian's tongue, before Fareeha rolled it around the thumb. Dr. Ziegler grinned in a cunning manner. The rest of her fingers held Fareeha's jaw. Fareeha sucked on the doctor's thumb, preventing the blonde from playing with her tongue. The lustful encounter got Fareeha agitated for more, but both women knew it wouldn't happen in that moment.

That is exactly how Dr. Ziegler wanted her. Impatiently waiting for the doctor's return.

"There now," the Swiss withdrew her thumb from the hot mouth. Fareeha cleaned her drool covered lips hastily with her tongue. "Be a good girl until I return,  _ja?_  I'll reward you much more handsomely than the scars you would get from the field," Mercy's whisper was followed by Fareeha's submissive nodding and then the doctor leaning forward. She planted a brief kiss on Fareeha's lips. That made a tiny smile climb on the Egyptian's flustered face.

"Did miss Oxton bring your exam results to you?" Dr. Ziegler asked, in the corridor leading to the hangar. She was pulling up a pair of black gloves from the pockets of her belt. Just for a millisecond Fareeha froze.

"Y-Yes, she did. Thank you for sending her, Dr. Ziegler," Fareeha soon smiled at her. It wasn't a lie – Lena had brought them. Had Fareeha forgotten them in the cafeteria, was another matter.

Fareeha wished good luck with the mission for Mercy, but didn't stay to watch the agent's take off. Her mother called for Dr. Ziegler and before the upset mood could reach her again, Fareeha was back in the elevator. She was in luck, for the exam folder was found on the cafeteria's bench, unopened and unmoved on the same spot. As expected, Lena or the remains of Fareeha's salad were nowhere to be found.

By the evening Fareeha had found time to go through the medical files. After ruthless swimming practice it felt wonderful to simply lie down and examine the inscriptions of Dr. Ziegler. Many of them were pure mysteries to her, with perplexing diagrams and charts, but there was at least one note that she did understand, and it fell on her face from between an opening.

The baby blue note read:

_I can't stop thinking about you, liebling._


	3. Chapter 3

An invitation to the doctor's personal quarters made Fareeha nervous, through her spine to the aura surrounding her. There was a whole bag of reasons for that.

First of all, she didn't have any but professional business to deal with the doctor, didn't she? Those were taken care of in the doctor's office - and that could hardly be mistaken as her quarters. The rooms were located rather far away from each other. If Fareeha was seen visiting the doctor at odd hours, what could she explain? In a world-ending scenario Fareeha ran into her mother late at night, explicitly looking like doctor Ziegler had just nursed all her body parts numb. In fact, she didn't know how her mother would react, but Fareeha had a hunch that she wouldn't be the most supportive.

But Fareeha couldn't refuse the invitation. She had to go, as her heart told her, even if her reason didn't thank her later. Whatever the consequences, one way or another they would be resolved.

With such thoughts, Fareeha had ended up in the corner of the doctor's broad couch. It came quickly clear to her that the blonde had zero interest in the quiet movie flashing on the television screen. After she had placed their cups of hot cocoa to the glass covered coffee table, Dr. Ziegler was creeping closer to her. In a rather tempting way, the blonde ambushed Fareeha between her legs. Fareeha tried to avoid glancing at the two eager peaks showing through the doctor's grey halter top.

Between their bodies was a sofa cushion that Fareeha was holding. She was shyly fumbling with the silky cloth when doctor Ziegler began to kiss her. Few light but slow pecks at first: she let their lips rest on each other and made minor movement with her lower lip. As Fareeha didn't seem hesitant, she continued, giving the Egyptian girl a proper experience of her mouth. Angela wasn't in a hurry - she could devote the whole candlelit night for purely smooching the girl. She had abandoned the wrist watch that always reminded her of her duties.

Fareeha's lips were soft like the doctor's. Hers held more plumpness, but the blonde's mouth was a faithfully crafted feature of an angel. They felt blissful together, though Fareeha could use a little more practice. Locking lips with the blonde was evidently addictive, so Fareeha didn't think that would become a problem.

"I-I'm sorry, I haven't done this that much," the younger girl still felt mortified after the pair's teeth had clenched slightly together.

"It's alright," Dr. Ziegler answered. The words were dressed in honesty and solace. She brushed some of Fareeha's hair away from the corner of the girl's mouth. The golden ornaments made a quiet sound as they brushed each other on Fareeha's black locks.

"Do you… Want to keep that?" The blonde asked with a smile. She looked at the sofa cushion on Fareeha's lap. Fareeha mumbled wavering words to herself and moved the pillow away. Dr. Ziegler adjusted her position closer. She was sitting sideways between Fareeha's legs, which lay lifted on the couch.

Kissing the Egyptian again, Angela relocated the girl's tanned hands on her body, as Fareeha was unsure where to place them. One behind her neck and another to her waist that was getting exposed by her climbing top.

"You are unbelievably sweet, miss Amari," the blonde breathed out, only to press their lips together again. She wanted to land kisses all over the cute Egyptian, who was doing her very best to keep up with her. The doctor's tongue pleased Fareeha's mouth, just as it had previously pleased her wettest spot. Which, to speak of, was getting terribly achy. Fareeha craved for Angela to caress her.

"Doctor Ziegler..." Fareeha mouthed between the blonde's kisses, chest rising and falling with heavy breath. "I need your help", she continued, when the doctor's lips started to explore around her jaw. Fareeha turned her head where the doctor's hands guided her, all so that the pair of lips could better prove the doctor's affection for her.

" _Entschuldigung_ , but I'm still unable to talk to your mother, miss Amari," Angela denied her request and gave Fareeha's ear a tender nibble. Fareeha let some air out of her lungs and saw the mirthful grin as the doctor adjusted her position again.

"Or… Was it about something else? Are you hurt?" Dr. Ziegler's front was now facing her. It became even harder for Fareeha to avoid the cleavage. Angela didn't want her to avoid it. She shifted the younger girl's hands again, lowering one just above her rear and raised the other to her cheek. The doctor's skin was burning hot.

_Yes, I'm aching so much for you_. Fareeha couldn't say it. She thought of diverse ways to express it – but she just couldn't. Not out loud. They all were too embarrassing, too daring, too out of character for her; at least for now.  _Please, help me,_ her brown eyes plead.

Dr. Ziegler was not a perfect angel, but neither was she the devil. An imp, yes, at most. She bowed her back to kiss the helpless girl again. Fareeha's hand on the blonde's lower back shifted to her ass. Angela made sure it would stay there. By placing her own hand on top of Fareeha's, she showed the girl how she could grope the still clothed roundness to her liking. After that doctor Ziegler's hand finally found Fareeha's itching centre.

With an innocent face she asked Fareeha: "Here?" She caressed the slit.

Fareeha nodded briskly, face buried to the doctor's neck. Angela's hair smelled of tenderly scented shampoo. She wanted to keep her face hidden there, already for the shaking fact that she was fondling the blonde's posterior. Her hands weren't the smallest, but neither were the blonde's buttocks. The doctor was wearing only a pair of smooth night shorts. Fareeha wouldn't go swearing that the blonde had any underwear on her.

"We need to get rid of your shorts again, miss Amari," the Swiss stated with a chuckle, playing with the hem of Fareeha's pants. Fareeha was worried she would make a mess on the expensive couch, but the doctor insisted she'd leave that kind of leaks for her to worry about.

With little help from Angela, Fareeha's down parts were soon exposed again. She tried to cover herself with her loose night shirt.

"W-What about you, doctor?" Fareeha eyed the blonde, who was already positioning herself as before.

"Oh?" The doctor straightened her back. She closed her eyes and smiling she took a hold of her every day ponytail, now freeing her blonde tresses from the hair tie. The shoulder-length hair bordered her facial features wonderfully. Fareeha swallowed as she reckoned the doctor not being finished. Without much trouble, Angela lifted the grey halter top above her head and threw it somewhere behind the couch.

"Is that enough?" The doctor asked. How was she always smiling so sweetly?

Surprisingly, Fareeha's answer came out as steady nodding of her head. Dr. Ziegler must've had the most gorgeous pair of breasts she had ever witnessed. Their shapes fit her soft body in the most enchanting of ways. Fareeha's thoughts returned from the stun as Angela touched her slippery core with the knuckles of her hand. It was the first direct touch of another person's fingers. She ran the knuckles up and down for a few times.

"All this moisture only makes me want to eat you up again," Angela smiled at silly Fareeha who had covered her eyes with her forearm. With her right hand's index finger Dr. Ziegler stroked her hot skin. Angela wanted to hear her more: especially the shy gasps and whines Fareeha was letting out.

It did cross her mind, that she didn't know what the young girl had had inside of her, if anything at all – well, excluding her mouth. Dr. Ziegler reached for the arm that Fareeha kept hiding her face under. She opened the palm and placed it to cup her left breast. Fareeha carefully cracked her eyes open. As she started to receive an enjoyable rubbing from Fareeha, the doctor complimented her again.  _Good girl, Fareeha_ , those pleased words were already imprinted on the Egyptian's mind.

Fareeha felt Angela's finger enter her depths. Carefully at first, she ran the finger in small circular motion. She explored around the tight flesh, fascinated to see Fareeha's reactions. Pulling the finger slowly in and out, Dr. Ziegler thought about how hurting the pretty place would be the end of her, but impatient Fareeha reached for her working hand and tried to direct another finger in.

"Is that so?" Angela nudged off Fareeha's interrupting hand. She added her middle finger to accompany the index finger resulting in Fareeha whimpering of pleasure. The glazed area let the duo move with ease. Fareeha's hips moved in sync with the blonde's hand. If she could be anywhere in the world, she would be right here: sweaty head turning restlessly on the arm of the sofa, as the Swiss handled her wet cunt with care. She couldn't think straight when Angela's thumb pressured her bud whilst the pair was gliding into her. The bigger her lust grew, the braver Fareeha got. Dr. Ziegler curled the fingers inside of her and Fareeha moaned her name.

"Yes, Fareeha. Have I relieved your pain correctly?" The blonde angel was beaming before her.

"I… Love it," Fareeha panted. She was so glad that Dr. Ziegler had kneeled on the office floor that day and thanked the gods that she had not prevented Dr. Ziegler from having her way with her. The doctor withdrew her hand and Fareeha's toes curled. Those two fingers gave her at least ten times more pleasure than her own. But wasn't it only logical, since the subject of her lonely fantasies was present at last.

The blonde came to lie beside her. She was about to turn so she could return her hand to Fareeha, but the Egyptian suddenly lifted her head to get on the angel's breasts. The blonde was taken aback, but did certainly not resist.

"Oh, Fareeha," aroused Dr. Ziegler sighed in bliss, "not too hard, or you'll leave marks, remember that," she instructed and raised her clean hand to Fareeha's black hair. The Egyptian gave an understanding hum. Doctor Ziegler watched Fareeha's mouth try out different kind of licks and kisses around her nipple.

"Though, I don't mind some marks in secret places," the doctor had to add.

The pink peak of her breast disappeared into Fareeha's mouth as the girl greedily sucked on it. The Egyptian girl was not a fulfilment of her dreams, but much more than that. It drove her maniac to follow the girl's blushing face, dark gaze exploring what was under her hands and mouth. Fareeha pushed her face thoroughly to her chest and let her head nuzzle there. She gave short kisses to the narrow valley between the doctor's breasts. Angela loved all of her actions. Her uneven sighs dribbled with pleased noises.

"Come back here," the blonde squeezed Fareeha's thigh. The Egyptian had to leave the doctor's chest and bring her lower body a bit closer for the Swiss to reach it properly. Positioned on top of the blonde now, Fareeha felt the fingers ride even deeper in her. Her core clenched hard around the hand and Fareeha's uncertain moan wavered out. Angela realized the change wasn't as pleasant to her, so she pulled Fareeha into a kiss and pushed Fareeha back to her back.

"Sorry, sweetie," Dr. Ziegler apologised with a kiss on the Egyptian's messy forehead. Black hair was sticking everywhere on her face. Fareeha didn't respond vocally but briefly looked into the blue eyes. The doctor didn't need to apologize, she had been astonishingly attentive of her.

On her back and the blonde partly on top of her, she received loving strokes all along the area of her slit. Fareeha's eyes were on the doctor's cleavage when she started filling her with the previous pair of fingers. The same ardour overcame all her feelings. The movements of Fareeha's hips endorsed the blonde's actions. Angela needed to curl her fingers only a couple of times more. With the tips of her fingers she kept nudging the inside spot that Fareeha enjoyed the most.

Fareeha couldn't breathe any faster when her body experienced few strong twitches. Fareeha's thighs clutched the doctor's hand. She remembered squeezing the Swiss's head in the same manner. As a clouded sigh Dr. Ziegler's name fell slowly from her lips again. When Fareeha's legs relaxed Angela removed her fluid covered hand and hid it behind her.

She smiled at the precious girl, who was trying to recover her usual breathing rate. Dr. Ziegler thought that the Egyptian must've been drained of energy for now, following how the girl's eyes lazily surveyed the room's roof.

"So," Fareeha opened her mouth after a while. Heat had dried her voice. She turned her head to face the gratified doctor.

"Is it my turn now?"


	4. Chapter 4

"This fucking… Blue… Dwarf."

The angry sniper next to her had unloaded all her rifle's bullets faster than Fareeha could even blink. Joyful giggling could be heard in the distance. Oxton complimented her for all of the missing shots. The tall sniper stood up from her position against the barrier and muttered curse words in French.

"Does she not annoy you too?" She then asked Fareeha, who was stuck to her place like an icicle.

"I-I think we are kind of friends, actually," she answered, hoping that her lips wouldn't tremble too badly. For quite a while now Fareeha had concentrated all her might on preserving a posture that didn't straight away scream of the coldness she was feeling. The French saw through her.

"Poor girl. Is there no fur cover inside of that?" The girl with the heaviest accent ever teased her. Fareeha looked at her Raptora suit. It was her fault: she should have worn more cold-resistant clothing under the heavy parts.

With all its snowy landscapes and rustic cottages, Switzerland's winter was beautiful. The unfortunate thing was that snow always came hand in hand with cold. Even after three similar winters, the Egyptian was not used to the chilly weather. If she had to name one weakness above everything else, (not including Angela Ziegler) it was the cold. She was slow, clumsy and vulnerable with the icy air biting her skin. If they would ever be assigned to Egypt for a longer period, she'd enjoy the sweltering faces of the Europeans under the melting sun.

Now she just hoped that the training session in the open-roof space would end. She wanted a hot shower, one that would give her back the full control of her body.

"I barely feel any col—" Guillard didn't get to finish her sentence. A tiny but tactical snowball caught her off guard, hitting the side of her head. The white flakes sprawled under her woolly scarf. A level lower from their barred balcony, the Brit stood on top of a snow-covered building.

"Ha! Who's got the better aim now, Amélie?" Lena made a face at the French sniper. Fareeha considered taking some steps away from the girl, who, despise her overall character's coldness, was not enjoying the slithering snow under her jacket.

"Miss Oxton!" Called the familiar voice of doctor Ziegler. With the glowing pair of wings on her back, Mercy hovered evenly through the air. From another balcony, she had supervised the training with a colleague who had better expertise in strategic shooting.

"This is not a break on the school's playground," she sighed while landing close to Lena. The blue wings sprinted shut. "Snowballs can also cause major damage to one's head", Mercy scolded the carefree Brit and raised her gaze to the sniper and Fareeha.

"I'm finished," the French announced without emotion, after she had already turned to leave the training area. Fareeha had no doubt that the sniper would have launched more bullets to the short girl's direction – if she only had any left.

"I'm sorry, luv! Is your head alright?" The Brit was on the move again, disappearing from the view as she pursued after the French woman. It was not the first time the two got Mercy shaking her head in disapproval.

"Are  _you_  alright, miss Amari? You flew so well in the beginning," Mercy's eyebrows were bent of worry as she commented on Fareeha's current froze-up.

"I-I am!" Fareeha managed to exclaim quickly so the doctor wouldn't worry about her.

"I'm j-just…", her numb lips moved poorly, "cold."

* * *

"Ahh", Fareeha collapsed in front of her locker.

She had handed the personnel the upper parts of the suit, along with the chestplate, and was now bearing only the arms and legs of the suit. There was a special made case for the upper parts, which made sure the expensive technology didn't suffer. Indeed, she would have benefitted from wearing a fitting jumpsuit made of wool instead of the usual black shirt, which didn't only breathe well because of the sport designed material, but was short-sleeved too. What had Fareeha been thinking; didn't she check the weather every morning?

She sat there, back resting against the blue lockers and inhaled the warm air. Water was running from the showers on the other side of the nearby wall. She couldn't wait to get the hotness embrace her skin. After removing her gloves, she started to free her legs from the tight armour _._ She was glad the room wasn't busy, only inhabited by her at the moment, but _god_ , she could use some help…

Fareeha had no clue why the French agent was licking her fingertips upon returning from the showers. Was it a usual habit for her? The slim waisted girl wrapped in a white towel was so deep in thought that Fareeha wasn't sure if the sniper realized her presence at all.

Fareeha succeeded to pull her other leg out of the hip reaching armour. Despite allowing great mobility whilst worn, the mechanic thing was so stiff without Fareeha that it could almost stand on its own. It had raised some laughs among her friends.

"Oi! You even took my towel, Amélie!" A shrill shout echoed by the showers. The French in question turned around and chuckled smugly.

" _Chérie_ , your towel is right here, where you forgot it." The British flag decorated cloth hung from the stands by the benches that split the room. Fareeha noted that there was a comparable way how the sniper and Dr. Ziegler pronounced the letter R…

"I'll bring it to you, Lena—just wait a moment," Fareeha called for the girl in distress and twisted her remaining leg from the armour. Phew! Fortunately, the arms were much easier to take off.

The Egyptian brought the towel to blushing Oxton, who humbly thanked her. "Is  _she_  still there?" she swiftly asked before Fareeha could leave, with the quietest voice she had ever heard the Brit speak in. The positive answer made the Brit groan, but nevertheless she made her way to the room. Fareeha couldn't tell what kind of relationship the two shared. She herself was glad that befriending the sniper wasn't on her bucket list. The continuous rudeness and grumpy mood that filled the French didn't necessarily please her patience.

Fareeha left the two behind gladly. The modern shower stalls stood side by side, all empty when the Egyptian walked across the space. The tiled booths possessed such technology that you could only see through the dark glass doors from the inside of the booth, but not the other way around. Tiled columns that separated the stalls were programmed with small screens that indicated if the shower was being used. To be truthful, it was Fareeha's favourite place to shower. She couldn't but wonder why it wasn't more popular. At least the shower of her room wasn't even nearly comparable. The showers in question had a few different settings for the luxury, varying from the temperature of the water to being able to choose the type of the streaming.

The Egyptian wasn't feeling the cold that much anymore, as the Raptora suit had been such a struggle this time. An enjoyable sensation of relief was still guaranteed when the water started to crawl on her body. There were few things better than a hot shower in peace.

The fault was in the supporting pads inside the armour. It was meant to be tight, of course, but she wasn't sure if  _that_  tight. The filled pads had specifically taken shape according to her limbs. Fareeha flexed her right arm to examine her bicep. She doubted the suit was squeezing her because of growth. The Egyptian shook her head and brushed all of the soaked hair behind her ears.

" _Liebling?_ "

 _No._  Fareeha couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't have heard that.

That she swore to herself, but turning around she saw Dr. Ziegler waiting for her behind the glass. She was wearing nothing else than her body's own beauty. Fareeha's heart was catching up high speed. Angela's eyes wandered sweetly on the glass as she was unable to know where she should look. Fareeha tried to do calculations in her head.

" _Kann ich nicht...?_ " The doctors voice went blue. With her finger, Angela drew a tiny heart to the steamy door. Fareeha had to take her in. With the two of them in there, the booth felt like it sunk greatly in space. Doctor Ziegler was enthusiastic: she was all over Fareeha's body faster than a bullet.

"What if that had not been me in here?" Fareeha complained in anxiety. The hushing doctor wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I had to come to make sure you are warmed up," Angela gave her answer after she was finished with a slow kiss.

"I don't like this," Fareeha moaned, but her credibility was shattering, as she was blushing at the beautiful doctor. The pale body was pressed against hers and Fareeha felt increased consciousness considering her own breasts. The waterdrops ran across the blonde's face and sunk into her hair, making the texture a shade darker.

"Be quiet and nobody will know," Angela muttered as her lips tickled Fareeha around her neck. Fareeha's shoulders relaxed. She tugged the doctor closer and rubbed the blonde's rear.

"Oh,  _me_?" Fareeha experienced a new kind of an achievement as the doctor glanced at her, for once with a hint of embarrassment. They both knew who in the booth was the louder one.

"No need for that, miss Amari." The shorter woman moved to look at the bottles of shampoo which Fareeha had brought with her. Fareeha let her hands fall from her favourited buttocks as the doctor seemed to be satisfied for a moment. She extracted some of the honey scented shampoo to Fareeha's palm.

"We have much work to do with your capacity in the cold," Dr. Ziegler stated factual as ever, rinsing her head with the soap. She eyed Fareeha from the tips of her toes up to her forehead. The Egyptian started to apply the smooth liquid to her hair.

"I'm sorry. I know I was a let-down. I underestimated the frost," Fareeha admitted. She felt bad, because the training belonged in her top priorities. It was never below zero in her home country. The native Swiss was probably having a tough time understanding how the minus degrees affected her.

"Don't look so sorrowful,  _liebling,"_  the doctor whispered. Fareeha loved the pet name. Hands still in her hair, the doctor shifted closer for a kiss. She left some of the bubbling shampoo to the Egyptian's face. Fareeha ran her hands on the softly curved sides of the doctor as the blonde stood under the water stream with her eyes closed.

"How can you be so beautiful?" Fareeha asked quietly and graced the doctor's breasts with her hands. The abundant chest had a few adorable moles. Fareeha didn't believe the doctor and her were born on the same planet.

"To me, you are the most beautiful," the doctor giggled. With the shampoo gone she opened her eyes and followed the hands that fondled her. Squeezing the bumps in her palms and rubbing the peaks with her thumbs, Fareeha let the doctor turn the two women around during another kiss of passion. Dr. Ziegler imitated Fareeha's loving actions as the Egyptian freed her hair of the shampoo.

The blonde pushed the line forward, as she recognized not being able to resist the temptation to kiss the Egyptian's hardened nipples. Tugging the other with her fingers and sucking the other between her lips made the girl adorably flustered. Angela was awfully weak against temptations, Fareeha had learnt. The Swiss acquired an enormous amount of pleasure from loving the good Egyptian before her. It was something that sometimes amazed the doctor herself.

"You should learn some patience," Fareeha grunted. Some of the shampoo had caught her eye because the doctor didn't let her properly finish with her hair. Now the blonde was pushing the taller girl against the shower's tiles. Dr. Ziegler took the exclusive right of the hot stream as it rained on her back.

"And you were supposed to be quiet, remember?" Dr. Ziegler placed a finger on Fareeha's lower lip as a reminder. The remaining hand sought after Fareeha's crotch. The doctor petted the Egyptian's trimmed pubes. Fareeha wasn't going to stay still. She moved her mouth along the doctor's index finger, showing that she yearned to suck on it. To help the girl stay quiet doctor Ziegler rewarded her with two fingers to play with. Fareeha assigned a hand between the blonde's legs, which surprised her.

It steamed up the blonde's mind setting even more. Fareeha ran her fingers along the doctor's outer lips. Water had soaked the light hairs over the doctor's sensitive area. Fareeha tried to proceed at the same time as the doctor, but it was hard because Angela's working hand ate so much of her concentration. Dr. Ziegler was so much better at this, Fareeha whined in her thoughts and tumbled with the two fingers on her tongue.

She had managed to slip two fingers inside of the doctor. Her wonderful slit felt heated and willing even in the shower. Not long after that, all life left Fareeha's body as she froze completely in her tracks.

"Ouch,  _verdammt!_ " Her jaw's unintentional bite was harsh. It made the doctor hiss, only to be followed by her audible moan. Fareeha had fast withdrawn the slender hand that was pounding the doctor. After hearing the blonde's generous voice, she instantly regretted it.

Fareeha's worst nightmare was walking by the other side of the darkened glass.

Even through the light steam she could see the woman's figure. Fareeha held her breath, praying she could vanish to another dimension. Captain Amari squinted her eyes at the only active stall as if thinking had she heard something suspicious. Water gurgled loudly down the drain along the shapes of Dr. Ziegler's body. If her thundering heart didn't cease its lunatic speed, Fareeha was certain her mother would be able to hear it.

Having hung her towel on the wall, the older Amari entered one of the opposite booths, disappearing behind the door.

As Dr. Ziegler turned her face back to Fareeha, the grin on her lips had never been more devilish. There was no room for an angel in the gaze of the blue eyes. With her injured hand she turned the water to stream with more strength.

 _No, no, absolutely not,_ Fareeha was mouthing, not daring to even whisper, but Dr. Ziegler wasn't in the mood for caring, as her bending fingers demonstrated up in Fareeha's pussy. Fareeha bit her lips and squished her eyes shut.

"Please, stop," was Fareeha's silent plead to the doctor. She held the doctor's back with a tight clutch. Dr. Ziegler rubbed Fareeha's clit as her tongue roamed on the girl's ear.

"If you really want me to, you can push my hand back now," the blonde purred, stopping all the movement of her hand.

Fareeha cursed herself. She was weak.

She grinded her hips against the doctor.  _This dirty witch!_ Angela had skilfully bound Fareeha around her fingers, equally much in the literary and figurative senses. Under the spell of the blonde, all Fareeha knew was how to succumb to her.

But next time.

Next time she wouldn't give Dr. Ziegler  _any_  drips of mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela Ziegler's head hit the surface of her office desk. It wasn't because of the day's exhaust, quite the opposite in fact. She felt more alive than ever: the tiring night shift had just taken a completely new turn. The sheets of paper under her pen rustled as she was pushed against the station. After the blonde's hands were pinned behind her back, the person responsible spoke.

"You stay just like that, doctor Ziegler."

Angela didn't complain. She kept her hands in the position told, even though the hard grab on her wrists disappeared. Her white jacket was raised upwards with haste. The person got a hold of the doctor's tight jeans. Angela's cheek pressed against her writing pad full of notes. Her heart was full of desire.

The doctor was stripped from her jeans. The hairs of her skin were standing up because of the exciting situation. Miss Amari handled her ass from the position behind Angela and lay kisses on the areas that weren't covered by her thin underwear. The doctor's knees were weak. She wanted to be taken; taken in a way that she could think of nothing else but the terrible horniness easing.

"Please," she begged, voice as tiny as a mouse's beep.

The girl in the fitting black trousers and button-up white blouse rose from her knees.

"What was that?" The Egyptian asked for a repeat. Angela's wrists were captured by a new grip. A hand travelled up Angela's coat again and made its way to the lacy rim of her panties.

"Take them off, please," Angela asked more clearly. She turned her face a little downwards to check if she could see the gorgeous Egyptian. Angela didn't know where she had appeared from, but the girl was looking stunningly smart. The scanty lace started moving downwards.

"I was thinking about you," Fareeha mused thoughtfully, eyes on the buttocks which the underwear slid past. Angela thought that the girl didn't even want to know how much she had dreamed of the Egyptian lately.

"And then I thought how you've taken great risks with me in the past weeks." Fareeha explained how the invitation to her quarters and her visit to the shower had been tough for her to go through. Angela's cheeks were burning. She had been  _bad_.

"So, I came to the conclusion," Fareeha left her sentence midway. Angela saw the girl arch her body closer to her backside. A pair of tender lips tasted her drenched crevasse. Only once, with a loud smack that revealed the moistened condition. The girl was testing something out, Angela thought as she whimpered of the short touch. She wanted more of that.

Fareeha continued her talk in a low voice: "That I should meet you next time in a place where the risk is more likely on your shoulders." The Egyptian pushed her lower body against the doctor's. She told lustful Angela to raise herself and guided the angel's unpinned arms back to her sides. Supported by her arms on the desk now, the Egyptian's hand landed on the back of her neck.

"Somewhere," Fareeha kept talking as Angela's slit was being invaded by slim fingers, "where your loud mouth could cause  _you_  most trouble."

Angela's depths became filled with the hand. Behind her back the fingers slipped straight to her very core, so deep that Angela could describe herself as stuffed. It was not an unconscious mistake from Fareeha. Rough fingers kept pushing inside her with a steady rhythm. Angela was moaning heatedly and tried to remember not to sigh Fareeha's name as audibly. Angela's cunt made slick noises with the hand appearing in and outside of her folds. Fareeha adored the doctor whose body's feverish movement endorsed her diving fingers. Fareeha tried to stay strict but she couldn't resist the doctor's pleads.

"More," Angela's gasping tone was faint. Another finger joined its partners for the next thrust. The flesh stretched around Fareeha's hand. The Egyptian was sure she wouldn't be able to handle the amount herself. The doctor kept jerking her backside against her and continued to whine heavily. Angela had let herself go of all the care that her noises might be heard outside.

"Doctor Ziegler..." Fareeha breathed out and removed two fingers so she could please the twitching slit faster with the remaining pair.

"C-Call me Angela", the huffing doctor demanded. Her lower body writhed after she had reached the relieving climax. The hand parted with Angela's depths. Angela lowered herself from her tipped toes.

"Angela," the Egyptian smiled at her, as Angela turned around before her.

* * *

Fareeha hadn't caught a glimpse of the doctor for a week now.

Usually it meant she was buried under her workload. In her eminent and ambitious position, she did little this and little that around the base. At times that concluded in greater hurry, one that covered her from her toes up to her ponytail. Fareeha matched her as a hard-working character. She did her studies, sweated through her practices and most lately reached out for the technician team about her suit, which had been sent for modification.

Right now, Fareeha had all the time possible to lie under her covers. The snow storm beat harshly against her draped window. It gave her shivers to wonder about the scenery outside. In her room anything but a storm conquered the air.

At the age of 15, after their transfer to Switzerland, Fareeha had gotten a precious present from her mother. It was a small device of beautiful technology. She could place the grey orb on the floor or her nightstand. When activated, it reflected a whole sky full of stars all around her room, mainly focused on the roof. It made her walls and furniture appear in navy blue, allowing the stars to twinkle bright.

" _Mama, it's like the desert sky,"_ spellbound Fareeha had said and twirled around the space. It had made her mother smile with satisfaction, as if Fareeha had stated just the right thing. Both women loved the stars. When Fareeha was smaller, her mother had used to take her to see how clear the stars could be above the endless heaps of tranquil sand.

The artificial sky comforted Fareeha. She didn't think it was embarrassing to admit that. It was better than meditation. Looking at the slowly rotating stars Fareeha could quiet down. She did it often to cradle herself to sleep, especially on stressful periods, when her mind was restless and filled with distress of some upcoming affliction.

The clock under her falcon lamp must have been around 2AM when Fareeha startled softly out of her dozed state.

Was that silent knocking on the door? Or was it the wind whipping the window?

The noise didn't come around again. Fareeha couldn't settle down with the feeling that it was the door. She took the warmth of the blanket with her by wrapping the thick cover around her shoulders and stumbled to creak her door open.

Fareeha had to rub her sleepy eyes.

"Doctor?"

Was it really 2AM? The blonde stood behind her door with a pillow, hair down and without make-up, looking like she could use a hug.

"I'm so tired, Fareeha," the doctor sighed quietly, leaning towards her. "I barely have enough energy to be just Angela", the drained angel put her head on Fareeha's blanket-covered shoulder. Fareeha couldn't tell for sure if the blonde was little drunk.

"Why are yo—Umm, d-do you want to come in?" Fareeha was unsure what to do. Her bed was not exactly meant for two people….

"No, if it gets you in trouble. I'm tired of trouble. Let me just give you a hug," Angela muttered and put her arms around Fareeha's blanket. She inhaled the Egyptian's neck seeking for comfort.

Fareeha led the woman inside the room. The blonde angel was all burnt out. Her shoulders hung limp and she leaned against Fareeha as to ease the weight on her legs. Guilt for her words in the office burnt in Fareeha. Her threat of making trouble for the doctor could have caused bad luck for the angel.

Fareeha had forgotten all about the device that still mesmerized the room. Angela's mouth hung little open as she slowly spun around in the ambient space. She was astonished. The sky turned the night's darkness into shades of blue.

"It's everywhere," Angela smiled in fascination. She swayed on her feet, her back stumbling on Fareeha's front. Fareeha guided the angel to sit on her bed and took the pillow from her arms.

"Can you leave it on?" Angela asked about the sky. Fareeha smiled sheepishly. She had already forgotten it on - and it was not the first time. Fareeha eyed her slightly delirious companion who fumbled silently with her sheets. Looking lazy but thoughtful she examined the mattresses' softness, ran her hands along the smooth cover and fluffed Fareeha's pillow. She grabbed the cushion for herself and lay down. Angela in her short nightgown asked for the blanket, which was still around Fareeha. Fareeha covered up the hazy doctor and kneeled next to the bed.

"Are you okay,  _ya amar_?" She whispered. Fareeha wasn't deadly worried, but felt some concern because of Angela's funny state. The woman was endowing silly smiles into Fareeha's black pillow. She told Fareeha how she loved the Egyptian's scent. The sheets were gushing of Fareeha's sweet fragrance; Angela wanted to sink herself in it. Fareeha touched the woman's hot face and caressed her messy hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm a horrible adult," little ashamed Angela chuckled. Her hand extended under the blanket and she drew the line of Fareeha's nose with her finger. The girl looked so beautiful among the starry scenery.

"I think you've had some wine." The blonde's locks were soft in Fareeha's running fingers.

"I'm drunk of love, hehe," Angela giggled and pulled Fareeha's blush tinted cheek.

"I have... Uhh... I have been thinking of words, but I can't... Find the right ones," vague sighs of drowsiness cut Angela's line in parts. Her merry expression was shifting to the path of agony. Fareeha didn't know whether she meant words for her or somebody else, but she wasn't going to inquire now. Fareeha didn't demand any words from her. Simply shutting her eyes for peaceful slumber would be enough.

"Let your head rest, Angela."

The angel turned her back to Fareeha and retreated closer to the other side of the bed. The Egyptian crawled next to her but was shy to collide much with her body. They were only centimetres apart and Fareeha doubted they both could lie on their backs at the same time. Under Fareeha's head, the white pillow Angela had brought smelled purely of the angel. It made her smile much in the same foolish way as her pillow had Angela smiling a moment ago.

"Your sky is beautiful," Angela let out a sniff after a moment of silence. She turned back to face Fareeha and sought for the girl's hands to hold hers. The blue pair of eyes looked curiously into the dark ones with the udjat under the other. Their fingers were crossed between their upper bodies by the blonde.

Fareeha enclosed the space between their faces to reassure the blonde with a goodnight kiss. She didn't know how the doctor would be feeling tomorrow, but under Fareeha's sky she slept like an angel.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mother, we don't have to resolve it this way," desperate Fareeha whined. She was terrified, but her mother kept pushing her forward.

"My dear girl, you're an embarrassment to the whole family." Her mother's words didn't include any surprises to Fareeha. Every part of Fareeha's body was trembling.

"It's highly unlikely that it will be a problem to anyone." Fareeha had done her research. She was not even the only one in the same situation.

"If it's a problem for me, it's a problem for all of us." The two had arrived at the edge of the conversation. "Now, show me that you can make your mother proud. By the end of this month you have mastered it."

Chief Amari gave Fareeha one last forceful push by the waist. She had every reason to believe in her daughter. Even considering that, at the moment, she was looking at a big cry baby sliding away from her. The mother lifted a hand on her face as her daughter collapsed to the ground under no time.

The girl could fly, but the girl couldn't skate. This wasn't even her first time trying.

"Let's try that again, miss Amari." Effortlessly gliding Dr. Ziegler extended her hands to help the Egyptian back on her ice skates. Chief Amari made her way past the two in confident motion. The ice was under her control and not the other way around.

"See, we all want you to learn," was her remark to Fareeha.

Angela managed to pull up the younger Amari. The girl staggered right away and took support from the blonde's shoulder. Even the ice was screaming under the novice's blades.

"Th-Thanks... I hate my mother for making me do this," embarrassed Fareeha mumbled, watching the woman in her uniform skate away, hands behind her back like it was the most natural thing in the world. To be truthful, Fareeha had thought her mother had given up with her considering the sport and stuffed it to the deep sack of forgotten affairs, but  _oh_  had she been too hopeful.

"Don't say that. Skating is much fun when you learn it." Dr. Ziegler grabbed Fareeha's hands. She started to slide slowly backwards and tugged Fareeha with her.

"Thank you for taking care of me the other night," Angela brought up the subject, after checking that Captain Amari wasn't standing right behind her back. Fareeha didn't know could she remain up and look at the blonde with her cute earmuffs and frost reddened cheeks. She leaned too much on Angela's arms and had too little strength in her knees. Fareeha tried to adjust herself to a more appropriate posture. The ice skates and her simply weren't best friends.

"It was n-nothing, you were lovely to c-cuddle with," Fareeha beamed. Even if one of her tops had gotten a generous sample pool of the doctor's drool. The blonde had stolen Fareeha's pillow and left her own under the Egyptian's head; Fareeha suspected that it was very much on purpose.

"I've had a couple rough shifts in the reception lately." There were bags under Angela's eyes that supported the sentence. She was glad that she had the current noon available, to enjoy the beautiful winter day with the others. The sun shone more bravely than it had done for days. Fareeha got alerted of the blonde's words.

"I'm sorry- If I had known I wouldn't have done it like tha-" Angela hushed at her in the same way as usual when Fareeha started stuttering in panic.

"That was the best part of my week," she winked at the flustered Egyptian as she let go of her hands. She circled next to Fareeha and demonstrated to her how to kick and slide with the skates properly. Fareeha did her best to learn.

"You could be the best hockey player of Overwatch," the Swiss teased her. Fareeha rolled her eyes at her but with a light smile tugging her lips. Angela slid away like a graceful fairy on ice. She performed a couple carefree cycles around the ice hockey rink. She was following Fareeha's slow but visible progress from afar when her name was being called by Captain Amari. Dr. Ziegler made her way to the older woman.

"Yes, captain?" The Egyptian was sitting on a bench on the edge of the field. She poured a steaming drink from her flask to a cup.

"Tea?" Captain Amari invited the doctor to sit next to her.

"Honestly, I think your daughter would do much more with a heating drink right now," Dr. Ziegler laughed heartily and looked at the far away Fareeha who was again on her fours on the ice.

Captain Amari smiled behind her tea mug. "Fareeha needs to stop thinking the cold as her enemy," she stated. Dr. Ziegler nodded in approval and blew to her drink before taking a sip. The tea was as bitter as she had expected from the older Amari.

"My daughter likes you," the chief claimed after a moment. Both of them had been watching Fareeha rising and falling in the distance. Fareeha was relentless with her goals, her mother owed her that. Angela drunk from her tea and turned to look at the Egyptian woman eye to eye. She had to play her cards right.

"Really? I'm glad, she is a dear," doctor Ziegler smiled at the mother, whose eyes were so similar to Fareeha's. Captain Amari closed her view to enjoy her drink.

"Let me clarify that: It's obvious to me that she has a crush on you, doctor Ziegler", the captain continued without hesitation.

Angela blushed. "Oh? You think so, captain?"

The mother crossed her legs and balanced her steaming cup on the top knee.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you in advance, so you wouldn't get disturbed in case she expresses something of such nature." The captain examined Dr. Ziegler with an amused smile. "And apologize, if it bothers you. I expected you to have noticed it, though. I see so clearly through her. There is a light in my little girl's honest eyes that sparks up every time I mention your name." The older woman shook her head. Fareeha was so silly.

Needless to say, Angela was aware of the case. That was how she had also noticed Fareeha's interest. A bit too eager to help her whenever their paths crossed. Always paired up with her during their shared practices. Not looking at Angela in the eyes during a check-up, but face burning up like a fire truck.

"I'm much more flattered than bothered, captain. Your daughter is a wonderful person." Dr. Ziegler was being honest. The Egyptian woman hummed behind her cup.

"It's amusing how a young girl's heart works."

"Does it bother you, captain?" Dr. Ziegler asked timidly, eyes on her skates. The blades were dripping of the icy sludge. She raised her gaze as the woman answered.

"That Fareeha is into women?" The captain let out a chuckle: "She has never paid that much attention to boys. I came to terms with it a long time ago. Objectively stating, the world has much bigger troubles." Dr. Ziegler was happy to hear the captain's response. Indeed, it would've been a serious case of priorities if the captain of Overwatch didn't have greater issues to worry about. Angela was also thankful that the captain had taken her question as a general one. She wondered if Fareeha knew at all that her mother thought of her like that.

" _Mama_ , look!" Fareeha exclaimed as she succeeded to skate a measurable length without any wobbling. In the end she even managed to turn herself around and had Oxton cheering for her.

"Well done,  _habibti_! Keep doing that." Captain Amari's features lightened up and she left the bench to reach her daughter.

Dr. Ziegler stayed on the wooden bench, along with the captain's flask, an empty cup and her own fuzzy thoughts.

* * *

"I would rather spend 10 straight hours in my suit than these on my legs."

Fareeha was more than relieved to get her feet out of the skates. She stuffed the secured blades to her training bag in high spirits. Woolly socks didn't help her toes from getting cold and numb, but she was happy that she had progressed in the sport. All the bruises were worth it. Angela accompanied her as they made their way back to the headquarters. The ice skating field was located within a 15 minutes walking distance from the buildings.

"I heard you sent it for modification," Angela spoke, a hot cloud of air escaping her mouth in the chilly weather. "Have you gained weight?" The smirking blonde looked at her. Snow was rustling under their shoes.

"You would be the one to know about that, wouldn't you, doctor?" Fareeha nudged the doctor playfully. Angela performed a similar counter-attack.

"Would you like to know what I also heard?" She asked. Fareeha was all ears.

"A little bird told me there's one poor Amari who has the hots for the doctor."

"Oh, come on. What are you even saying?" Fareeha did quick glances around the two and snatched the doctor's head under her arm. She rubbed the shorter woman's head harshly with her knuckles. Her soft mittens didn't ease the sensation at all! Angela squealed in a high-pitched tone.

"I heard the doctor has a serious thing for younger but buffed girls." Angela grippled on Fareeha's arm, trying to wriggle free.

"Funny, I heard she had a thing for a girl who couldn't skate."

"Alright, that hurt me." Fareeha freed Angela. It was clearly a mistake, as the blonde wasn't finished.

She gave Fareeha a forceful push with her shoulder. It wiped both of them off their feet and the two stumbled into the pile of snow next to the plowed road. Fareeha screeched as her skin made contact with the soft but icy covering of the ground. Angela giggled sprawled on top of her, brushing snow from her eyes. She wouldn't survive from what Fareeha was about to give her. The winter decorated Egyptian shoved off-guard Angela from her position and sat on top of the blonde, who hadn't stopped laughing - yet.

Fareeha gathered many handfuls of snow and let Angela's face bathe in the white flakes. Angela struggled under the attack and failed to cover her face from the snowy shower. The cold bits were scattering everywhere.

"Far-Fareeha," the blonde cried out. The snow was getting even into her ears.

"Kiss me," she asked and repeated quickly for a couple of times before Fareeha, snow still in her palms, settled down to do it. Angela's lips felt funny under the thin scraps that turned to water drops on the contact with Fareeha's mouth. The doctor's strategic move was successful. She found a way to make Fareeha trip on her balance and thrusted the Egyptian to roll on her side.

"D-Don't do it- Mercy!" Fareeha yelped in the sudden disadvantage. She tried to hide her face under her mittens, but the Swiss picked up the snow with her bare fingers and mushed it carefully all around her neck and jaw.

"There you go, you naughty girl," Angela pet the girl's forehead with her frozen fingers. Under the blonde's jacket, the forced snow had already slithered to the very depths of Angela's sweater.

"You pushed me!" Fareeha insisted.

"Revenge is not a recommended tactic in war."

"Says who," the Egyptian looked sulky after opening her eyes and moving her hands to Angela's hips.

"Me," the blonde cupped warmth-craving Fareeha's face with her chilly hands. She bent her back to lock lips with the freezing girl, letting the flame of her feelings warm her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuge thank you to all my readers! I would love to know what has been your favourite chapter so far :') ♥


	7. Chapter 7

Adrenaline rushed in Fareeha. Not only had she been summoned for the upcoming mission but her manoeuvre had exceeded all her previous limits. The Raptora was unbeatable. Winter wind was an enemy of the past. There was valuable time before the jet would take off from the hangar. As usual Fareeha had arrived before any of the other agents.

The rising sun as her only company she put the new capabilities of her suit to a test. The rockets worked with accuracy and speed. Shift of directions and hard turns involved no hindering. A man from the jet's crew gave Fareeha a thumbs-up. It was perfect: she was a falcon of the sky. Today, she would be a hunting one.

When a yawning Angela appeared to the runway Fareeha shouted a good morning to her. The blonde granted her a mellow expression and waved from the distance. Performing her most practiced trick, Fareeha pulled a backflip in the air. After complete success she started to head down. She did a smooth landing by ending up in a sitting position on top of some cargo crates behind the jet.

"It brightens me to see such a lively face this early," Dr. Ziegler walked to Fareeha who was busy removing her helmet. The Caduceus staff was being carried in a lazy hold of Mercy's hand.

"Wasn't that amazing? Did you see my flip?" Fareeha couldn't contain all the overflowing energy to herself. She pulled misty Angela between her legs for a happy embrace.

"You're very talented, miss Amari. Are you beginning to believe it only now?" The blue metal protecting Fareeha's chest pressed against Dr. Ziegler's cheek, sharing some of its melted snowflakes with her skin.

"It feels so good now. I'm going to be invincible." Courage flavoured Fareeha's words. Angela wasn't looking convinced.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I think you're still missing something," she said. Fareeha's eyebrows fell by confusion. Didn't Angela think she was ready?

"What do you mean? Don't you believe in me?" Her angel was looking mischievous. By curling her finger, she invited the armoured girl to smooch her lips. They were getting careless, considering the highly supervised environment, but neither of them bothered to bully themselves with the thought.

"There, with the guardian angel's kiss, you should stay safe," Mercy smiled.

It was Fareeha's turn to look playful. She wanted a little more of the angel's protection. Fareeha captured the blonde into a kiss that included French traits. The Egyptian's tongue shook the morning's haze from Angela's body. The blue wings activated on her back as she tipped to her toes to stay on the taller girl's lips. There were situations when the neural interface of the wings couldn't perfectly follow Mercy's urges. Colour crept to her face as she felt Fareeha smiling against her mouth because of the unfolding.

"When will you visit me again, doctor?" Fareeha threw a quiet question in the air when they parted to breathe, but the women collided again in a hurry. She missed her. Her body missed Angela's.

"I-I don't know,  _liebling,"_ Angela gave an honest response, bit sad about the fact herself.

"When you have the time, then." Fareeha gave a brief patting to the blonde's backside before Mercy withdrew from her. Duty first, fun after.

Steps were to be heard in the hangar, only coming closer to their direction. Arriving cadet Oxton was greeted with nothing out of the ordinary. From afar in the hangar, agent Guillard had tested out the infra-sight of her goggles. She had seen the doctor satisfying her thirst for the sitting girl's lips as the gloved hands of the Egyptian rested around the doctor's lower back.

But that was none of her business, agent Guillard had thought.

Only cadet Oxton was on a par with young Fareeha's enthusiasm towards the mission at hand. The pair wanted to throw their best at the match. Agent Guillard was ready to return to her bed right after entering the jet. McCree was already snoozing under his hat when the side of the jet hit shut. Mercy's mind wasn't at rest before she had checked all her pockets and bracers twice. A missing handgun or the loss of a certain antidote could be crucial.

The assigned group sat on the sturdy seats, every member in their own way, but all of them were waiting for captain Amari to give closer information on the upcoming task. What they didn't know was that the captain was biting the insides of her cheeks after the call between her and the commander had ended. It was much worse than expected. The small group of terror causing Omnics had now gathered backup.

Mistakes were rarely made by her, but now she was arguing with herself if taking Fareeha with them was one.  _No_ , not a mistake in a tactical way - her daughter performed flawlessly in tasks varying from martial arts to sniping. But she was her daughter before an asset. As the mother it was only natural for her to feel responsible, no matter the child's age. She hadn't equipped Fareeha with a deadly gun before. In the training grounds they used configured blasters. The daughter wasn't aware of it, but even her suit wasn't as explosive as possible. It was largely because of the flying aspect that Ana had allowed the Raptora to her: so Fareeha could be the master of the skies in the future. In that Fareeha had already proven herself very successful.

Captain Amari wasn't going to let the worry overcome her. Instead she explained the situation in its realistic light. That said the captain reminded everyone to stay responsible and use the best weapon of Overwatch: teamwork.

* * *

"God... Fareeha"

A smooth pair of hands moved along the shapes of the Egyptian's back. They avoided the dark bruises of the skin but applied strength on the rest of their travel. The doctor knew every muscle she felt under her palms. Fareeha had taken diligent care of her physique. A few light scars lay here and there. The girl's frame widened towards her shoulders. Angela felt the resting shoulder blades and rubbed the Egyptian's arms.

The shadows of Angela's bedroom were dancing around the candles on her nightstand. Fareeha was barely conscious.

"Did you say something?" the Egyptian mumbled to her pillow eyes closed. Smiling Angela responded negatively, continuing the massage. Fareeha fit like a glove between her beige sheets. Could she kidnap the girl and keep her there forever?

"You looked so hot today," Fareeha said without moving her limp body. A yawn escaped her mouth. The doctor's hands must have been created for healing. Every brush of her fingers was salvaging.

"I love your strict face when everything is under your control. You know exactly what to do and where," the sleepy Egyptian explained her previous words. She had her own black pillow under her head. The cloth's scent had mingled with Angela's. The doctor shifted downwards on Fareeha's body. The hands ran on her lower back now, squeezing and rubbing her muscles.

"I admire your courage, but blowing yourself up is a habit you need to train yourself out of, Fareeha," Dr. Ziegler scolded her, making Fareeha grin.

"Yes, mother…"

The turning point of the day's mission had been Fareeha's refusal of captain Amari's orders. There had been an irreplaceable chance, which she couldn't leave untaken. Fareeha had seized an enemy crate of explosives, ready to be thrown into the assaulting hive of the Omnics. As her mother had foreseen, it ended up as Fareeha taking care of too many things at once and not managing to dash out of the explosive range quickly enough.

The falcon suit secured her from major damage, but the expression of her guardian angel hadn't been even nearly similar to the wide smile of victory that shone under Fareeha's helmet.

"I'm your doctor, not your mother," Angela reminded the girl sharply. She lifted her body's weight on Fareeha to give her room to turn on her back.

"To me you look pretty naked for a doctor. You must be off shift?" Dr. Ziegler was huddled in her blanket without anything else covering her body. The blonde, who clearly had something in her mind again, returned to sit on the middle of Fareeha's body. The thought of Angela's slit touching her abs aroused Fareeha. The cloudy Egyptian reached for the doctor's lovely thighs, but she was faced with a denied access.

"Oh, no. I'm here to try out a new treatment," said Angela as she pushed Fareeha's hands back to the mattress. "Unfortunately, my favourite research subject Amari has been reckless and gotten her hands injured", the doctor informed Fareeha of the situation and gave her a woeful face. Blue eyes gazed at her big and sad.

Fareeha relaxed her shoulders again. Whatever was the game that the doctor wanted to play with her, Fareeha had already joined it. The blanket fell slowly around the doctor's frame as she turned herself around. Fareeha faced the doctor's back, eyes enjoying the beautiful sight. Her hand moved to touch the pale smoothness, until she remembered she wasn't supposed to.

Underwear didn't stop Angela from finding Fareeha's pubes. She caressed Fareeha in a ticklish manner for a few times. When she stopped Fareeha was left wondering what the doctor was planning to do next. The small candles burnt silently, spreading a vanilla rich aroma in the warmly coloured the room. The doctor's quarters were a dozen times more sensual than hers…

It took a while for Fareeha to realize the doctor was touching herself. Fondling her breasts in light clasps, massaging her vulva by another hand. Had she turned away to tease her? Fareeha asked to see her face, but the doctor didn't answer. Making demands was out of her options. The doctor's hips swayed gently. Angela was stroking herself on top of Fareeha. It was one of those moments Fareeha had a hard time believing that they were actually happening. Had she fallen asleep unnoticed?

After a warming moment of self-love, Angela turned herself around again. She made Fareeha watch her bring the glazed pair of fingers into her own mouth. Fareeha's lungs were busy with movement.

"Now then, miss Amari." Angela drew the lines of the Egyptian's nipple with a moist fingertip.

"No biting," Dr. Ziegler stated with a serious face, looking right into the Egyptian's eyes. Fareeha's eagerness showed through her nodding. She thought the doctor was going to come down and kiss her, but the blonde rose to the opposite direction. Capturing the Egyptian's head between her legs, she climbed on her face. Fareeha's hands came immediately to support her rear, but Angela made disapproving noises and shoved the hands away, taking Fareeha's wrists under grips.

"Remember how I did it?" Angela looked at the Egyptian's face. Fareeha had closed her eyes as her mouth was tasting the doctor. The girls head moved in consent.

"Good," Angela sighed.

She made sure not to crush the girl under her, but slid with considerable pressure, back and forth on the girl's moving lips. When Fareeha had the doctor moaning for her, she knew she was doing according to her wishes. The liquid which Angela was bursting of had a mild taste. A pinch of saltiness embraced her tongue. Fareeha worked with her mouth the best she could and let her tongue scoop around the place. The angel's legs made her face sweat.

Angela freed Fareeha's other wrist to rub the upper parts of her centre as her depths were being pursued by Fareeha's tongue. Angela touched her clit and found herself not being able to hold on to the girl's other wrist either. She straightened her back and grabbed a hold of her bed's front end. Fareeha wanted to do more and helped the doctor to push her hips against her. She was lifting her head up and gripping on the loud angel's bum to maximise her mouth's way.

"Fuck, Fareeha..." Fareeha hadn't heard the doctor curse before. As an erotic whimper she wouldn't mind hearing it more often. The way the doctor pronounced her name had a sultry effect on Fareeha's body. Fareeha's nursing lips trembled as she asked would she be allowed to use her fingers. The licking was making her mouth numb. Angela permitted her question by begging Fareeha to do that.

Angela knew she would be a mess in the morning, but all that mattered at the moment was the busy girl under her. After Fareeha's treatment her sleeping hours would be cut short but euphoric. Doctor Ziegler's lustful mind valued the latter effect a hundred times more.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you think I should buy Amélie for Christmas?" Lena asked Fareeha when the two entered the ice rink. It had been Fareeha's idea. The development in her skating skills had become apparent. The help achieved by changing an attitude shouldn't have been underestimated. Fareeha trusted herself to be able to master the sport, no matter was it useful or not.

The Brit and her had chosen an inside skating location. Fareeha had practiced abundantly there. It was pleasant inside the hall, since the air was of such temperature that wearing her usual Overwatch badged sweatshirt was enough to keep Fareeha warm.

"You  _are_  buying a Christmas gift for her?" The Egyptian's question contained a hint of confusion. Christmas wasn't her favourite season, but every year Fareeha bought something for her closest ones.

"Umm, I was thinking she might like it. If I find something fitting, of course." Oxton's skates hit the ice at a steady pace. Fareeha followed her not far behind.

"So, you two are friends?"

"Y-Yeah," Lena scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. Fareeha caught up with the Brit to slide side by side with her. She thought it was a bit early to think about Christmas gifts, but she knew why agent Guillard could be occupying her mind more than averagely.

"You like her," Fareeha stated self-evidently. The Brit appeared to be as skilful in hiding her feelings as Fareeha: that was her exact face if someone would've asked her about the doctor.

"Wasn't too hard to guess, was it, huh?" Lena stuck out her tongue. "But Amélie likes me too- Most of the time at least," her silly expression changed to a thoughtful one. How did Oxton even manage? The French was such a stuck-up. There had to be a warmer side in her that Fareeha hadn't met. Otherwise it would be strange why Oxton sacrificed so much energy to her.

"Should we go look for something? If nothing special comes up, I don't have anything scheduled until the swimming practice in the evening," Fareeha suggested, though she didn't have any ideas about what kind of a gift would warm the sniper's heart…

"How about after lunch?" Lena was ready to go.

* * *

The two girls were roaming through the nearby city. The streets hustled with the evening population, all shimmering under the sea of Christmas lights. Glowing decorations hung in every corner, from the tiniest of shops to the great spruce conquering the marketplace. The two were heading to a local shopping centre.

Without all the buzzing people, the ground would've been white. Snowflakes dribbled from the sky with all the time in the world. There was no wind to bash them around.

"Hey, is that Dr. Ziegler?" Lena stopped in front of a café window.

On the inside, doctor Ziegler was writing down notes. The round table had also another occupant. Fareeha recognized him as Genji, the cyborg whose life Dr. Ziegler had saved a few years ago. His mask was lowered down and Fareeha could see the mechanic jaw. The hoodie and pants covered much of his body, but Fareeha knew that he didn't have so much left of his organic parts. His condition was intimidating, but at the same time it reminded Fareeha that she was in love with the genius mind behind the saving technology.

Genji noticed the girls before Angela. He waved his arm at them, harshly scarred face in a smile. Fareeha waved back at Angela and mouthed a cheerful greeting. Genji snarked something at the doctor as her appearance flew notably bashful. The blonde's face got hidden by a lifted-up coffee mug. The Egyptian could only wonder what that was about. Wanted Fareeha to stay before the glass and adore her concentrating angel or not, Oxton had quickly dragged her forward.

Should Fareeha give Angela a Christmas gift? The thought hadn't crossed her mind before. Nothing too grand, but a small and special present would be pleasant: something that shared a meaning between the two but wasn't too obvious.

Fareeha and her friend searched through a dozen of gift shops. And jewellery shops. After them, stores full of clothing. Nothing was suitable enough for the French girl. Lena was getting frustrated. She knew it would be easier if she could narrow down her idea even a little bit before hitting the stores. She didn't want a mediocre gift for Amélie - she wanted perfect, like the girl was herself! Would the rich girl only accept an expensive present? Fareeha insisted that honest thoughtfulness behind a present outdid any price.

After the flawless gift Lena disappeared, leaving Fareeha wandering on the second floor of the union of shops. Fareeha wasn't going to stress about the gifts yet. Christmas was behind many weeks: weeks full of work and action.

A little boy mooning over an arcade machine came across Fareeha. Closer she saw it was a game of zombie apocalypse. Two players teamed up with rifles and competed against the endless armies of the living dead. The little boy looked up to Fareeha with adorable eyes.

"Would your mother let you play this?" Fareeha asked the boy, placing her bag on the floor to search for her wallet.

"No, but my dad would", the boy's answer got Fareeha chuckling. What a classic.

"Let's keep this as a secret from your mother then." Fareeha extended her hands to give a couple of coins to the boy. The boy counted the coins quickly.

"This isn't enough, the time will run out before we'll pass my high score."

"What?" Fareeha examined the short boy in his thick winter jacket, which couldn't leave him cold in any situation, along with the woolly scarf. Based on the messy wrapping of the scarf, he had tried to get rid of it. "Are you the top name?" Fareeha looked at the rolling high-scores flashing on the machine's screen.

"Yeah! You better be a good support," the joyful boy loaded the machine with the handful of coins Fareeha had provided him.

"Support, huh," Fareeha mumbled testing out the game's plastic rifle. She would be surprised if the boy even saw the screen properly from his short position.

The little boy hadn't been arrogant over his skills for nothing. He had his own strategy for holding the rifle in his small palms, but he  _definitely_  knew the game like his own pockets. Probably better than his pockets, actually, as he had clearly been dressed up by his parents. Bullet pierced zombie bodies collected around the two like hills. Fareeha was not a support player – and neither was the boy. The boy cheered loudly as the two steered past his previous score with no trouble. Little by little the zombies started to get bigger in size and dealt more and more damage.

Fareeha saved the boy's character for a couple of times as he lost focus by complaining about the unfair direction the game was taking. Fareeha smiled warmly at the boy and shrugged her shoulders as both of their character's lay dead on the ground. Masses of zombies crawled on top of them whilst a bloody text waved to the screen confirming they had met their end.

"Nooo!" The boy squeezed the toy gun in his hands. "Can't we call Mercy to resurrect us!" The boy must be a fan of Overwatch, Fareeha thought as her smile widened. Dr. Ziegler was a known figure, especially in Switzerland, as one could expect.

"We can only dream, can't we?" Fareeha sighed. If the boy only knew she could never forget the life enhancing feeling of Angela's healing.

The two shook hands, rewarding themselves of the expectations exceeding performance.

* * *

Fareeha missed the whole swimming practice. The coach knew Fareeha as an honest girl: she would believe her if Fareeha told her she swam afterwards. The swimming pool arena was barely lighted up because of the late evening. Not another soul was in sight as Fareeha walked on the dry white tiles leading to the pool. It was a curious feeling to be alone in the broad space, which she identified with noisy sounds of splashing water and breathless swimmers.

The Egyptian laid down her towel on the bench on the side of the pool. She dipped her feet to the turquoise water to make sure it hadn't changed temperature since the last time. On the first touch the water was cool as usual. Fareeha adjusted her goggles on the jumping platform. She took a refreshing dive to the depths, gliding till the halfway of the pool. In the middle of the surrounding blue her head returned to the surface. Fareeha gasped for air and pulled back her sleek hair.

She swam forward with arms and legs working together in a well-practiced way. Near the other end of the pool Fareeha's head disappeared. Under the water she turned herself around and kicked the edge of the pool to gain momentum.

The free, lengthy dives made her feel slim. Some years back the main source of her insecurity had not only been her weekly increasing height, but also her shoulders, which Fareeha thought were slightly broader than most of the girl's. To teen Fareeha she appeared as not fitting into anything in a pretty way, but fortunately she had soon understood it wasn't the case at all. A teenager's brain had an interesting way of turning all changes as not welcome.

By the next time Fareeha's head popped to the surface, she was not alone anymore. Pulling the swimming goggles down, her view was filled with the sight of doctor Ziegler.

"Hey," the soft-voiced blonde murmured. She was kneeling near the edge and brought her face downwards. Fareeha pulled herself partly up from the water and reached to greet the woman with a kiss. It broke both of their faces into shy smiles.

"Hey. You seem to always know where to find me," Fareeha dropped herself back into the blue. Angela had applied something peachy to her lips, the Egyptian noted the taste. The doctor picked up a tablet device from her lap and shook it at Fareeha.

"Not to be a creeper, but I can access your schedule as part of the personnel."

"My practice ended an hour ago," Fareeha grinned.

"Alright, you weren't in your room, so I asked miss Oxton of your whereabouts, as I saw you two in the city." Angela moved on her spot. Under the tablet she was holding Fareeha's towel, warming her lap. The doctor had rolled her jeans upwards, so she was able to dip her bare feet into the pool.

"I need a break from the office – that place makes me exhausted if I even think about it," Angela groaned. She loved her job but was also a fan of free weekends and vacations.

Fareeha swam one steady lap in the mighty pool. When she returned Angela had activated her tablet and was going through the turquoise holograms in front of her. The blonde wanted a break from her office but took the office with her, Fareeha smiled to herself. Not wanting to interrupt the doctor right away, she went for another lap.

"How was your meeting with Genji—that's his name, right?" Fareeha arrived near the doctor's cooling legs.

"Yes. That's what I'm trying to solve here. Lately there has been some unusual complications considering his cyborg parts. I can't get my head around it, to be honest," Angela's explanation nearly turned into a hopeless whine. The complex technology was giving her a headache.

"Hey, you'll get it eventually," Fareeha soothed the doctor and caressed her right leg. The Egyptian couldn't reach the bottom of the pool, so she had to move her other arm to keep herself above the surface. With the other hand she raised one of the pale feet from the water and granted it playful kisses. Angela guided the holograms to move on her side. She wanted to see the precious Egyptian.

"What did he say to you when you saw us?" Fareeha hadn't forgotten the sudden change of Angela's essence.

"Oh, it was nothing", the doctor answered nonchalantly. Fareeha's plump lips tickled her ankle.

"Blushing Dr. Ziegler is a lying Dr. Ziegler," Fareeha wasn't satisfied with her response. Angela inhaled deeply.

"He called you my puppy because you follow me around."

"A-A puppy? Am I that?" Fareeha resembled a puppy to a man she didn't know. What could he know of the relationship between Angela and her when Fareeha wasn't even sure about recalling his name right? She let go of Angela's leg and looked up to her eyes. The angel shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe it's your eyes."

"Let's say I approve of his comment only because it was  _your_  puppy. Besides, isn't it you who follows me around?" Smirking Fareeha was swimming farther away in backward motion.

"I think we orbit each other," Angela smiled. She longed for joining Fareeha in the water. Why had she dumped the idea of bringing a swimsuit and taken the tablet instead? The serene water devoured the Egyptian's figure. The space stayed quiet.

Angela continued her work. Fareeha swam at least a dozen rounds before rising out of the pool. Angela thought she looked appealing in the default two-part bathing suit of the agency. The white and orange logo was printed on the back of the top part. Angela had stolen the ownership of Fareeha's towel.

"Finished?" Angela inquired of the girl who was squeezing water out of her hair. The air was quickly starting to feel cool on Fareeha's skin. Angela brushed Fareeha's shoulders with the towel. The towel travelled along her arms, all the way till her wrists. When it was her abdomen's turn, Angela rubbed her down a bit more carefully, just to feel the firm muscles beneath her palms.

"You're funny," Fareeha told her, touching some of the doctor's hair that had escaped her ponytail. Angela returned from the enchantment of the younger girl's body and threw the towel around Fareeha's shoulders.

"Show me what you're working on," Fareeha requested.

The two sat back on the edge of the pool and the doctor activated the hologram screens from the tablet to surround them. Water embraced their legs and made soft sounds of rippling as Angela swung her feet during her explanation. Cosy under her towel, Fareeha listened to the Swiss with her head on the woman's shoulder, only wondering how Dr. Ziegler could've come up with all the beautiful inventions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I'm in love with happy Pharmercy in case some of you haven't noticed yet. Don't expect drama or crazy plot twists, I'm here to serve your fluffy and smutty needs.


	9. Chapter 9

Why was Angela baking a cake on a Saturday night? She had no clue. Why was her wine glass empty? She hadn't even touched it. Where was her shirt? Sleeping. On her couch, worn by the Egyptian.

"Don't nod off, baby girl!" Doctor Ziegler laughed at the girl who startled on her stomach.

Unlike Angela, Fareeha was a morning person. Not a nighthawk. That combined with the wine she had emptied for Angela, Fareeha was finished. But because she couldn't waste their moment together, she forced herself to get up. Fareeha walked to the open kitchen area where the doctor was having her hands full with cake decorations.

"Did you call me a baby?" Fareeha's hands ran under the doctor's apron. She held the woman behind her back and nuzzled her neck. Angela was warmer than the cosiest blanket.

"You are  _a baby,_ " Angela snickered, on the line of forgetting the cake under construction and leaning against Fareeha. Slow hands were travelling everywhere on her body.

"Why has mommy left me to the doctor's place?" Fareeha wondered in a sulky voice.

Angela turned her back to the kitchen counter.

"Maybe your mommy is the doctor in disguise." She didn't let Fareeha have all the fun. Fareeha raised her eyebrows lazily.

"Is that how she's feeling tonight?"

Angela answered with a sultry maybe, accompanied by giggling.

Fareeha's body pressed closer and the angel trailed kisses around her neck, careful not to touch the girl with her baking hands. Angela couldn't function properly these days - not around Fareeha. The side effect near her was very likely to include Angela getting aroused. As if all the lust she had felt in her life had decided to come out in one time period. Was it chemistry or magic? Angela wasn't sure.

"Hey, that's mine." The mystery behind her empty glass was revealed. The head next to hers was gulping down the red liquid.

"It's not even good," Fareeha gave another empty glass back to her, smacking her lips. So very bitter.

"How many have you drunk?" The Swiss didn't necessarily leave her glasses halfway empty like a sophisticated person.

"How many have you poured?" Fareeha was surprised that the woman hadn't noticed until now.

"I'm not taking very good care of my baby," Angela laughed softly again. She put the glass to wait for dishing and returned to her cake. The creamy pastry was missing a few of its strawberries. Fareeha looked at her from the next spot, not looking guilty, but heartfelt. That was  _not_  okay.

"If you wanted some, you could have asked," the angel sighed. Angela took the cream filled spatula she had used for covering up the cake. Fareeha thought she was going to get the surplus to consume but Angela pressed the spatula rather generously to her nose.

Fareeha started a dramatic fall towards the floor: "Agent Amari taking heavy damage, I repeat, heavy damage." Fareeha slid to sit on the mahogany boards looking like she was in pain.

"Where is the medic?" She tugged the hem of Angela's satin shorts. Angela moved to wash her hands clean of the strawberry juices. After freeing herself from the apron she kneeled next to Fareeha whose lifespan was shortening.

"The only medic is in the enemy team, what will you do?" Angela was examining Fareeha's condition with her eyes. The only damage she had taken was apparently on the girl's face. Funny that her blood bared an odd similarity with whipped cream.

"Seduce her," Fareeha's plan was clear. She used her last powers for reaching closer to the shirtless medic.

"With that nose?" The angel was not convinced. Fareeha's nodding ensured her goal.

Angela was smiling out of the silly act before Fareeha locked her lips with the medic and smeared her face in the process. Soon Fareeha was nothing but making her purposely dirty by snuggling her face all around doctor Ziegler's upper body. The ticklish sensation made the doctor laugh.

Fareeha's name could be heard in a light moan as she ventured to rub the doctor's breasts. The taste of the sugary cream was present on her tongue when she sucked on the medic's blushing nipples. Angela loved when she did that. There was something extra turning on about the way Fareeha's lips showed devotion to her breasts. Her deeds barely left accidental marks anymore.

Fareeha's overall handiwork had improved to a very delicious level. Angela still had to stop the girl from apologizing at times, if Fareeha had misunderstood that she was being too rough with the blonde. Angela couldn't help that her body had a habit of making a sudden jerk if a hand unexpectedly delved even deeper into her, hitting all the right spots of her insides.

"Mmm... I love this cake," tipsy Fareeha was having a wonderful time. Long sweeps of a tongue cherished the angel's sweet tasting bust.

"What's your favourite flavour?" Angela was leaning on her arms and tried to stay in her senses with her rapidly breathing lungs. After this, a lovely mixture of Fareeha, the cream and the doctor's own sweat would've smudged her skin sticky.

"Angel flavour," Fareeha knew the right answer. To stop the girl from nibbling her neck, Angela pushed the girl's head back to her breasts. Fareeha had no arguments against it.

"Don't you love mommy's-" Out of blue a rude sound interrupted the blonde's sentence. Fareeha raised her head quickly from the doctor's breasts.

It was the fire alarm.

"You have to be kidding me," Angela complained out loud. What was she going to do about the cream situation? Fareeha tried to get herself up swiftly but the drunk wine slowed her down a bit.

"Doctor, we need to... We need to go," Fareeha was pulled out of the mood sooner than Angela. She was looking for something to swipe her face with before the doctor had even gotten up. Angela made a bet with herself: it was a false alarm. Those weren't anything unusual. She didn't look nearly as worried as Fareeha.

In front of the headquarters was a statue of commander Morrison. It was the ordered meeting place under a situation like this. All Fareeha could think about was reaching the area.

Roughly wiping her face and chest with a kitchen towel, Angela was groaning in front of her mirror. Her ears weren't in terms with the loud alarm. She thanked her liebling for bringing the night robe she had long forgotten to somewhere around her living room. The two were out of the doctor's quarters in a few minutes. Confused and dizzy people were roaming everywhere around the corridors. Most of them searched their way to the emergency staircases.

"Thank god you're here, Amari! I was dead worried when you didn't open your door," the two ran into Oxton in the staircase. Seeing her friend being fine relieved the Brit instantly.

"Watch your step,  _chérie_ ," agent Guillard supported the vaguely moving Brit with her hands. The stairs were full of people in movement. The pair didn't look like they had been having much sleep either.

"Nice shirt, Amari," Fareeha knew the smirk Amélie had on her face, even when the girl's back was turned to her.

Dr. Ziegler's fingers snatched her nametag from the Egyptian's front. When and where had she captured that from? Fareeha didn't remember either, but she did enjoy wearing the doctor's one shoulder shirt on top of her black top.

All the current walkers in the staircase got startled when a deep voice manifested a man's impatience by cursing could the alarm bell shut up already. There were people who liked little less having their night disturbed.

The team had to queue by the exit door with shifting masses of people trying to dive ahead of them from every point of the compass. Frustration rose in Amélie when the hurrying people bumped carelessly into petite Lena, who was not having fun in her position. Angela held Fareeha's hand discreetly near their legs and guided the Egyptian from the building.

"And people call me selfish,  _connards prétentieux_ ," Amélie spat when they finally got out of the stuffy staircase. "Light a fire under their asses and they'll step on their mother if they have to." The French was more offended than Lena. The Brit tried to calm her down by saying she was used to getting pushed around by bigger people, but that wasn't any better for the French.

People gathered around the statue of the front yard, most of them in their pyjamas, some even bare footed. Dr. Ziegler was freezing in her silky robe. It was somewhat  _showing_  through the cloth and she tried to use her arms to cover herself from the nasty glances of the people. Fareeha was lucky to still have her sweatpants on.

Agent Guillard was interested in something other than Dr. Ziegler's cleavage, as the sharp-eyed girl took a delicate strand of the blonde's hair between her fingers. She slid the fingers along the hair and tasted her fingertip afterwards.

" _Kinky_ ," was the agent's comment at the taste of whipped cream. Amusement haunted the girl's yellow eyes.

"A-Angie was baking a cake." Shivering Fareeha appeared between the two, trying to put a stop to the French girl's teasing. Did she just call the doctor Angie? Angela covered her eyes with both of her hands.

"Right." Amélie thought the obvious pair was hilarious. She left them in peace by turning to the Brit next to her. Lena was looking at the gigantic cloud of smoke rising somewhere behind the nearest buildings.

Fareeha was searching for her mother with her eyes. The crowd was only swelling in size and in the night's dark she couldn't see that far, but the people had a habit of moving from the captain's way, so she shouldn't be too hard to spot. Ana did find her way to the girl, a jacket on her shoulders and another on her arm.

"Are you alright, Fareeha?" She extended her hand to hold the girl's jaw and examined her face. To Ana's liking the girl had an odd look in her eyes, as if she was not as right-minded as she usually was, but then again it must have been the night time.

"Yes,  _mama_ —Give the jacket to Dr. Ziegler, please," her daughter asked, making Ana's head turn to the shivering blonde, who managed to slip a smile and a tiny handwave to her. Captain Amari zipped open her own jacket and gave it up to the blonde. Nobody wanted to see the younger ones trembling; and Ana was certainly wearing more underneath than Dr. Ziegler was wearing overall.

"It's one of those warehouses on fire again – I think we should soon be allowed to return," Ana informed the two, forearms crossed and standing in an alert posture as usual.

"As I told you miss Amari, you worried for nothing," Dr. Ziegler said.

"Y-Yeah…" Fareeha muttered, eyeing the two women by turns.

They both were so precious to her.

She wouldn't be able to choose between them. One was her angel and her muse, the other all that Fareeha had ever aspired to be and who had taught her everything.

* * *

Fareeha realized she wouldn't be spending the rest of the night with the doctor as her mother started to accompany Fareeha to her room. The warehouse fire had been a flashing sight but not a deadly one: reportedly there had been no victims if the building itself didn't count.

"Do you still have the device I gave you, Fareeha?" Her mother asked as Fareeha escaped between her bed's sheets. The captain didn't deserve to see her in such condition. Fareeha wanted to sleep, but told her mother where to find the thing she was looking for.

"Oh, it's prettier than I remembered." The older woman smiled to herself as she watched the starry sky spread out in the room. She sat on Fareeha's bed and gazed around the room. Thoughts wandered freely in her mind. Fareeha was not asleep; she could hear it from her breathing.

"What are you thinking about,  _habibti_?"

The blanket moved from the spot where Fareeha's head was hidden. The mother hoped that the cold hadn't caught her daughter.

"N-Nothing," the girl under the cover spoke quietly.

"Are you sure?" Her mother patted the deep blue blanket. "Honesty is one of my principle value-"

"You won't take me seriously if I tell you," came a mumbled voice, interrupting her. Ana sighed. Why did her girl think of her like that?

She gave her time. Fareeha would muster it out soon, the mother could feel it.

"I-I'm," Fareeha had never said it out loud before. Should she? The words had climbed to her lips. They were crawling out; she couldn't struggle to keep them in anymore.

"I'm in love." She pulled the heating cover to reveal a face that was threateningly beginning to tear up. Fareeha opened about the subject with a stuffy nose: "With a woman. The most beautiful and competent woman I've ever met." She was staring into the darkness of the room. Feelings of guilt were pressured out of her chest, not dependent on her mother's reaction. Fareeha readied herself for another pair of words.

"Doctor Ziegler," her mother pronounced the name at the exact time as she herself. How? Why was she smiling so calmly? Fareeha hadn't needed this much bravery for any mission in her life: and she had flown in a rain of bullets! Her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"Why are you crying about it?" Her mother came to sit closer to her face. She swept the long tear before it had fell to the bottom of the daughter's udjat eye.

"I don't understand. I thought... That you wouldn't approve." Even the tiniest cell in Fareeha's body was flustered. Was mother not taking her seriously?

Fareeha switched to Arabic: " _I meant what I said, you must believe me. I am more in love with her than you are with your career_ ," the comparison made her mother chuckle and had a timid smile gracing her own lips.

"I didn't say I'm not believing you,  _habibti_. I can order you around the base, but I can hardly order your heart. Does doctor Ziegler know of your feelings?"

Fareeha wasn't sure why more tears were collecting to her eyes. They trembled down her face as she spoke: "U-Uh, yes. She is... Aware." Her mother didn't need to know  _everything_.

"Fareeha," her mother cupped her wet cheek, "if you can forgive me for giving an impression that I wouldn't accept you as yourself, I can forgive you for not trusting me sooner, as I have known for a long time now."

The situation was getting more and more absurd for Fareeha. The moment she had seen nightmares about had occurred to her as a heart-warming moment of bonding and mutual understanding. She was blessed. The stars of the room twinkled proudly at her.

" _Mama_ , you don't know how important this is to me," Fareeha embraced her mother tightly. She couldn't even recall the last time they had done that. Her mother's hold was always strong and secure.

"I will always have your back, Fareeha. Remaining under control is nevertheless as important as always. Follow your heart only as long as it's fine with your reason and self-esteem," mother began to give her a very soldier like pep talk. Was she saying she didn't want to see the two messing around while working? She knew her mother was not the biggest fan of public affection.

Fareeha felt her mother pick some of her hair to her fingers.

" _Habibti_ , why is there whipped cream in your hair?" The older Amari was profound confused. Fareeha's cheeks tinted pink.

"Ab-About that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate it when the fire alarm interrupts your cake baking session?  
> And guess what, I finally bought Overwatch yesterday. Yeah, I've been obsessing over a game I didn't even own. I'm an avid gamer but haven't played FPS games before and I'm a useless sheep on the field, but at least I'm trying my best and having fun!  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day ❤


	10. Chapter 10

At first it was an angelic picture of Dr. Ziegler smiling.

She possessed natural talent at looking like the pure embodiment of a goddess. With the picture came a sincere question of “ _how are you_?” Fareeha wrote a short message stating that she was studying in the library. Algebra didn’t belong to her favourite subjects, but she didn’t complain.

Soon, the screen of her watch lit up again. The doctor was rolling Fareeha in a trap, but her suspicions awoke only after the doctor’s fifth reply.

_\- Do you need help? I’m quite good at calculating things_

The chatbox appeared with a picture of the doctor holding a pen to her lips. A few buttons of her white shirt had opened for more sight to her cleavage. Fareeha minimized the hologram screen of her watch, though there was nobody near her table.

_\- You do realize that the library is a public place, don’t you, doctor?_

Dr. Ziegler’s respond came as a photo with another button gone and the blonde biting her nail.

_\- I’m going to continue with my studies now._

Fareeha attached a waving hand icon to her message. She exhaled deeply and rubbed her temples. What was the doctor thinking…? Fareeha had to pass tomorrow’s test; after that she would gladly look at such pictures.

The small screen on her wrist kept flickering. Dr. Ziegler wouldn’t stop teasing her. Fareeha managed to solve some exercises, then she had to tap the doctor’s conversation open again.

_\- Remember when you were having such a nice time here?_

The picture was of the doctor’s face, resting near the turning corner of her couch. The colour of red burnt Fareeha’s face and she was glad the doctor couldn’t see her.

_\- Don’t you have work to do? What happened to Genji’s problem?_

_\- You were so cute. All nervous and shy._

There was a heart symbol after the message. The doctor was ignoring her the best she could. Fareeha went to search for the settings of the watch for turning off the notifications. She saw the doctor’s monologue appear on the top of the hologram.

\- _“I-I’m sorry, how do I do this, I-I don’t want to hurt you,” said sweet Fareeha, not knowing how badly the doctor wanted the innocent girl._

\- _Do I need to block you, Angela?_

She had to answer. Fareeha didn’t want to go through those flashbacks. Not now!

But was it her fault that she hadn’t touched another woman before and no matter how well she knew her own parts, the doctor’s were different to touch? Especially when the doctor had just done her so well, she didn’t want to be a disappointment, and Fareeha had decided it was better to admit her hesitation.

\- _“Is that good? You like that?” Fareeha’s beaming face was overwhelming the doctor in heat. She was frustrated because moaning ‘yes’ couldn’t transmit her feelings well enough._

Fareeha was unable to find the notification settings of the device.

\- _The doctor was dangerously near to the edge of cumming, but the clueless girl wouldn’t stop pounding her._

She was having an affair with a crazy woman.

- _Thanks for the retelling, but I’m putting my watch on the table now._

\- _Have fun, liebling!_

She got a picture with the angelic smile again, but doctor Ziegler had discarded her pants and one remaining button was barely holding her shirt together. Fareeha removed the device from her wrist and placed it next to her algebra notes; screen down.

* * *

 

“Fareeha… Hold on, please.” Doctor Ziegler was being lifted on a counter. “I can’t do it like this.”

“Like what?” Head buried in her neck, Fareeha clasped the medic’s belt open, away from the line of the jacket’s zipper.

“I need to get out of my suit first.”

“Don’t you see I’m helping you out of it.”

“My wings go crazy if you don’t let me remove them,” the doctor insisted. She tried to hold the girl in position by her waist, but the Egyptian’s hands were already opening her long coat.

“You didn’t let me study yesterday,” Fareeha had noted the doctor was cautious about nibbling her neck, which was the exact reason she now gently bit her with every kiss.

“I already apologized for that… Let me undress and we’ll go to my room, _ja_?” The doctor tried asking nicely and offered Fareeha her signature smile. The medic’s skin-tight sweater kept creeping upwards as Fareeha lay a kiss on the doctor’s ear.

“I might have a thing for you in your uniform,”

“ _Mein gott_ … What else?” The blonde sighed. She stopped Fareeha’s hands by taking them in her own. Fareeha straightened her back and looked at the doctor. Was she really not in the mood for it? The doctor fumbled with the collar of Fareeha’s shirt.

“But you know… Not all of us are ordered to remove our uniforms before exiting the base,” the blonde grinned.

The door to the doctor's quarters hit shut. The blonde leapt back on Fareeha, lips full of kisses as her weapon. The wings shot open on her back. Fareeha found it easy to hold the doctor who had wrapped her legs around her.

"How does that thing even work?" The pair of glowing blue technology was like a flawless part of the doctor.

"You want to talk about science when I'm trying to arouse you?" The doctor threw her white hat to the floor so she could tie her hair. Fareeha’s cheeks were heating as usual.

"There’s not much _trying_ in that…" she admitted. Heartfelt Dr. Ziegler would grant anything in the world to her shy Egyptian.

"There is a detachable neural interface in the back of my neck," Angela explained before a charge of kisses. "It’s programmed to assist me by tracking the actions of my muscles and other signals transmitted by my nervous system,” she finished.

Dr. Ziegler arched her back a little bit, so the wings fluttered to her left side and guided Fareeha to turn them around so that she was the one whose backside hit the edge of the doctor's couch. She had planned to place the doctor there, but the control of the situation was quickly vanishing from her hands. If she had it to begin with...

Dr. Ziegler played with the hair of Fareeha’s neck as they shared the last slow intertwining of their lips.

"Go to my bed, on your back, okay?" The doctor pecked Fareeha’s forehead. The nodding Egyptian let the doctor return to her feet.

Their ways parted to opposite directions as the blonde headed for her bathroom and Fareeha made her way to the doctor's bedroom. The daylight made the room a little brighter than last time, even with the shades shut. Fareeha sat on the bottom end of the doctor's double bed. Her attention caught in the reflection in the mirrors of the doctor's wardrobe.

Perhaps... Fareeha did bear some similarities with a lost looking puppy. Her posture was timid, knees next to each other and hands in her lap, scratching her other wrist. The quick return of the doctor made her smile. The blonde was still wearing her uniform, the long coat open, but she had unloaded it from some of the equipment to make it lighter for herself. The black shirt had also gone missing and Fareeha could barely look at her in the eyes.

"Why did you stop there?" The doctor asked Fareeha and tapped the Egyptian’s jaw with a finger. "On your back, didn't I say?" The Egyptian blabbered out an apologize and started to shift backwards, as the distance closing doctor drove her further to the bed. The wings lit up with life again as the doctor pulled the hem of Fareeha’s shirt from her trousers and then took hold of the material covering her lower body.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Fareeha asked suddenly, surprising the doctor who was busy with getting rid of the Egyptian’s socks.

"Would you like me to be?" Angela smiled.

"Yes"

"Then I am your girlfriend."

"Can I still call you the doctor?" The blonde crawled upwards between her legs to reach for a kiss.

"You can _always_ call me the doctor, miss Amari," she brushed her nose against the Egyptian's, whilst Fareeha smiled out of happiness. What a precious girl. Angela crouched back to her previous position between Fareeha’s knees.

"But this time it seems that you need the combat medic's help," Fareeha looked at the doctor who extended her hand to her bare crotch, eyes following the hand’s travel.

Even though she had seen a dear close-up of the doctor, it made Fareeha nervous to think that the doctor was investigating her with her eyes. A hand toyed with her vulva, growing the hot mess inside her. Angela had a particular way of moving her fingers so that the sensitive lips slid between two of them. Fareeha was opening the buttons of her shirt when the doctor tweaked her legs behind her back without a warning. The angel wasn’t here to waste time.

The blonde's mouth landed on her eager as ever. The bent back of the doctor made her wings stay activated. Angela used her tongue to spread Fareeha's moisture all around her slit. Fareeha was sure Dr. Ziegler had a thing for getting her face dirty. She was squeezing Fareeha's buttocks and supported the Egyptian's risen pelvis.

"I know you think it’s the other way around, but you have me under your spell, Fareeha," the doctor gave a little pause to her mouth but continued the work with her hand. Fareeha didn't know what to answer to the compliment, but she knew how to moan when the doctor's fingers sank into her.

"Take a note," the doctor remarked before placing her lips back on her.

Devoting her features from the jaw to the bridge of her nose, the doctor's face brushed her clit harshly while her fingers ventured on their repeating course. If Fareeha could've reached the doctor's head, she would’ve kept it pressing against her. Angela bent her fingers and sucked on the Egyptian's flesh at the same time. Every swallow the Egyptian heard her angel doing was causing wonders to her state of mind.

Fareeha whimpered in her position and her hazy eyes looked at the wings that moved around softly along the small movements of the doctor. She couldn't stand the tongue’s hard rub on her clitoris and the fingers shifting at the same time. An overload of pleasure described the act for her. The doctor freed Fareeha's lower body after a while, so the girl wouldn’t get too tired right away.

The blonde came closer to her again. Fareeha tasted herself from the doctor's lips, even after she had tried to clean her face by sweeping it to her sheets. The mouth was covered in warm fluid. The doctor stayed on top of Fareeha as the girl sought after her breasts. Her favourite cleavage deserved all the love she could give by massaging.

"You already know my body better than I do," Fareeha mumbled under the doctor.

"Maybe I've been a little more daring with you than you've been with yourself," the doctor chuckled. Another kiss landed on Fareeha’s forehead.

"Wh-What’s your favourite position," Fareeha asked, keeping her eyes low but looking up after the question.

"Anything where you're the other participant," for some reason the doctor blushed while flattering her. The Egyptian wanted to scream out of adorableness but also frustration because the doctor wasn't giving her any hints. Nevertheless, the blonde started moving again, doing a full turn away from her. Wings still unfolded, she stayed on all fours on the bed. The doctor looked over her shoulder as she pulled the hem of her jacket away from her ass.

"But could you give me a hand with this now?"

It didn’t take long for Fareeha to stand up to her knees and help the waiting doctor out of her pants.

“You like it from here,” Fareeha commented on the fact. It was usual for Angela to turn on her stomach too. The doctor was watching herself from the mirror of the wardrobe but lowered her head to her arms, as if to hide embarrassment, though she responded with a greatly approving hum.

Fareeha took care of the doctor. At first the mirror bothered her, as she could look at herself stuffing the doctor to her limits, but seeing Angela’s heated expression had to be one of the most lustful sights she had ever seen. Both heads of the doctor’s body were drooling for her; begging Fareeha to satisfy her.

The Egyptian moved a bit on the side of the doctor. She used her free hand to push the angel’s upper body downwards by her back, between the wings, which didn’t have a clue what Angela was doing anymore. The doctor couldn’t remain even relatively quiet. Separating her fingers from each other deep in the surrounding flesh was something the doctor truly enjoyed. Fareeha tried pulling out slower than pushing in and then changed to the opposite rhythm, just to see the doctor’s reactions.

Fareeha was told to hold on for a few seconds as the doctor wanted to switch the position after she had come. Now she sat on the bed with crouched legs spread open; as much open as Fareeha wanted her to have them. Fareeha filled every craving corner inside her again and was near enough to kiss the sweaty blonde. Angela had poor focus on her mouth as the hand was thrusting into her.

“Sit across me, Fareeha,” the panting angel invited her and petted the space between her legs. The blonde wanted to put her own hand back to work.

Fareeha swallowed. Doctor Ziegler wasn’t going to let her go easy today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uprising skin: Ruined
> 
> Thank you for all the precious kudos and comments you've left me! It makes my day to read them. You've all been amazing, I never expected to gain so much kudos or hits!!  
> I've played Overwatch about 9 hours now and _love_ being Mercy. Just have to find my Pharah now. :')


	11. Chapter 11

The situation was hopeless. Storms of bullets flew from every direction around Mercy. She did what she could with her Caduceus blaster shouting like no tomorrow. Blood pumped in her ears with such rush that she couldn’t focus on hearing what was being said on her earpiece. Her survived teammates were far away behind her back. Would this be her last battle? There was one escape route, but without help she couldn’t access it. Upwards.

There lay surprises behind her back, but Mercy had to leave her position. Her skills, staff and blaster weren’t enough. A dangerous shot of a sniper scratched the surface of her cheek right after she moved behind the container.

Mercy’s breathing was frail, until a completely new kind of a sound conquered the battlefield.

A certain girl’s voice raged on the medic’s earpiece as Mercy saw the enemy ground exploding by major launches. She saw the bodies of her enemies flying dead in the air. In the blink of an eye the Raptora was next to her and in the same second Mercy’s feet left the ground.

“Hold tight, doctor,” Fareeha had captured the blonde up in the air. She continued to clear the area with stunning precision. Mercy had never seen the rocket launcher in action; only waiting for someone in the weaponry department. The enemies didn’t stand a chance against the devastatingly powerful surprise. From the air the doctor could see how they lost the control of the situation and started crawling further. Fareeha was merciless towards the attackers of her medic.

“ _Ich liebe dich so sehr, Fareeha,_ ” Angela thanked the gods for sending her Egyptian. The last enemy hit his head to the ground. The area was declared clear by the Captain and Fareeha lifted the beak of her helmet smiling in glory. She strengthened her hold on the doctor in her arms and did a twirling jet jump.

“I told you I just needed more firepower, mother!” The rocket launcher was a beast. There was no way Fareeha would give it up after this.

“Are you okay?” Fareeha’s attention turned quickly to the doctor, who was bleeding from her cheek. So was Fareeha, from more than one cut on her face, but she had handled worse.

“I can’t keep track of all the times you’ve saved me,” Angela rewarded her hero with a kiss. Their team mates decided to cherish the moment by whistling and howling. Fareeha's face changed colour, but she was glad that Angela had kissed her so openly. She was dating everyone's favourite medic. How did that happen again?

"Can the love birds return to their nest," Amélie was not impressed.

"On our way," Fareeha reported, closing her mic. They were gliding towards the ground.

It was not the first rescue attempt Fareeha had pulled for the sake of the doctor. Even when they weren't together, even if Angela loved someone else, Fareeha couldn't let the angel of her dreams get hurt if she could do something. That she had known right when they met: doctor Ziegler was the kind of a person Fareeha was ready to sacrifice her life for, no matter the situation. The doctor was carried carefully back on land.

"You're bleeding under your helmet, show me," Angela didn't let her move an inch before Fareeha had removed the helmet and let the doctor examine her.

"You crashed into people again, didn't you," judging by the position of Angela's eyebrows, she wasn't happy. Fareeha's eyes didn't follow the doctor's penlight as well as the blonde would've liked. Fortunately, the injuries of her face seemed to be only superficial.

"Heh..." Fareeha shrugged and raised a hand behind her head.

"I know Reinhardt is somebody you look up to, but he wouldn't want you to do that either,"

"Oi, Angela. She just saved your life, give her a break,” the approaching Japanese agent said. It was rare for them to work on the same field. Fareeha clasped the guilty looking doctor's hand and stood up for herself.

"No, she's right. I deserve to be scolded - irresponsibility can end up badly for us all one day." Angela meant only well, she knew that.

"But calculated risks can lead to greatness. Excellent work, nevertheless. It could be an end for me to lose Angela," the masked cyborg spoke. Fareeha was unsure of why he was bringing the subjects up.

"You should return to the camp, _liebling_. Give some rest to your head, I'll be right beside you." Angela squeezed her hand before letting go. Her genuine smile suggested Fareeha should listen.

"Oh, okay. Thank you both for good work today." Fareeha understood the two had some business to go through.

What she didn't recall was that Angie wanted her to walk and not jump jet to the nearest high ground. Without the assisting Raptora system she found her balance had suffered a bit. The doctor was probably right about Fareeha hitting her head. After a couple of staggering steps, the Egyptian waved her hand to the French sniper who was walking away from her favoured spot of shooting.

"I bet he didn't realize she’s gay," the French grinned, as if they shared an inside joke. Was today’s trend to confuse her?

"Who?"

Amélie rolled her eyes: "Dr. Ziegler."

"Oh, yeah. Well. She is, _very gay_ , to be exact," Fareeha laughed. "Why do you think it would matter to him? She saved him, he should be grateful despite his opinions on whatever."

"Ah, the naivety of a girl never fails to amuse me."

Was she making fun of her again? Whatever. Fareeha jumped away from the sniper as quickly as she had arrived. She returned to their set up base and sought for her mother who informed her where to give up all her equipment for storing.

Captain Amari complimented her for the fine use of the rocket launcher. Fareeha hadn’t even known of the weapon’s existence and still used it like a professional right after the captain had thrown it to her hands. They were meant to be together. Fareeha raised the smaller woman in the air whilst embracing her mother out of happiness.

* * *

 

It was usual for Fareeha to be covered in small bruises after a mission. She didn’t know exactly how that came to be, but it had to do something with her not being the gentlest user of her suit.

“Is it bad?” Fareeha asked Lena about her back, lifting her shirt. They were getting cleaned up in the bathroom, which must’ve been the most rugged of all the camp’s places. Fareeha didn’t see that Lena came closer to touch her skin.

“Ouch! Oxton, what the hell!” Fareeha screamed.

“Well, is it?” Lena continued to dry her washed face to her towel.

“A bit larger than usual I’d say,” Fareeha estimated the size of the darkened area she would be bearing on her lower back.

“Did you see what Amélie did back there?” Lena asked as she looked at herself in the mirror of the sink. Fareeha’s friend seemed dumbstruck.

“No, what happened? Did she do something to you?” The Egyptian and the snipers weren’t usually found around the same lines of the battlefield. Agent Guillard was somebody she trusted _the least_. Lena touched the glowing device on top of her shirt.

“An enemy was near to catch me, but Amélie shot him through my chronal accelerator,” Lena couldn’t comprehend it, “I didn’t even know that was possible. And then she blew a kiss to my direction,” the colour of pink arrived at Lena’s face.

“I swear I could’ve died.” The Brit was infatuated up to her ears, but not any less amazed by Amélie’s accuracy as a sniper. A centimetre sweep to the wrong direction and the confident bullet would’ve pierced through her.

Fareeha chuckled: “I bet you just started speeding around even faster.”

“W-Well I couldn’t stop there, though I almost ran into a column after that.”

Unknown to the two, Amélie was smiling to herself in the next room of sinks and showers, hearing the echoing conversation. Fareeha wouldn’t have recognized the French, who even herself wasn’t familiar with her heartfelt expression. The Brit made her smile so much it was _disgusting_. Dr. Ziegler exited a shower stall behind where the French was applying her make-up.

“You are alright, aren’t you, miss Guillard?” The blonde inquired after wrapping herself in a towel. The sniper had rarely needed her help, but after every mission the medic asked her the same question.

“ _Oui, merci_ ,” she received the usual answer.

* * *

 

Captain Amari surprised everyone with packets of instant hot cocoa. Fareeha was surprised she didn’t provide tea, as her mother was not a fan of the chocolate treat herself. There was a whole box of the pouches filled with the brown flour. As the multiple members of the team made their drinks, a comfortable smell of hot chocolate scattered around the otherwise bleak base.

They celebrated the day’s victory in high spirits. Captain Amari had to remark about a few failed tactical points, but only so they could do better next time. A good night sleep was deserved by all, so it was decided that their leaving in the morning wouldn’t be rushed. Fareeha’s mother was the one who would stay up to monitor the night and inform of possible threats. It was ordinary for the captain to volunteer for the position.

Fareeha hoped the drink would’ve warmed her longer. By her bunk bed, the cold lurked to her once again. The slim cover gave her shivering body no consolation. Even her woolly socks, which usually made her feet boil, were the same as wearing nothing. She was tired, but sleep remained far away from her as she kept turning, searching for the warmest position. All were equally cold. Radiators were invented, so why wasn’t there any in the room? On top of her body’s restlessness, the chilly mood seemed to include uncomfortable thoughts and embarrassing memories possessing her mind.

Fareeha heard Dr. Ziegler moving above her. Disturbing her peace was the last thing Fareeha wanted to do, but it was too late already.

“Baby, the whole bed is shaking because of you,” the blonde’s voice whispered in the dark, trying to leave the others unbothered. Fareeha couldn’t see even a shadow of the blonde.

“I-I’m so cold, Angela. C-Can you please come here?” Fareeha wanted to shrug the feel of loneliness far away from her.

The angel didn’t hesitate for a second after Fareeha’s tearful voice.

“Are you having a fever?” Angela grabbed her blanket with her. Why didn’t Fareeha ask sooner? The girl always pushed herself near to a breakdown before seeking help. Fareeha heard the doctor climbing down from her top bunk.

“I’m here,” her voice was near. Hands roamed around Fareeha, as the doctor tried to figure out where she was located. Another cover was laid on her body. The doctor’s warm hands found Fareeha’s face and she apologized as she accidentally poked her lips with a fingernail. Angela held Fareeha’s cheek and tested her forehead with another hand.

“I don’t think it’s a fever,” she whispered the good news. The blonde pushed Fareeha’s body signing that she needed to make room for her.

“Oh honey, you’re like an icicle,” Angela gasped as she slipped between the sheets, immediately spooning the shivery Egyptian. Despite having stayed inside for hours now, Fareeha’s body felt like she had just appeared from the frosty weather. Angela pressed herself as snuggly as she could against the girl’s back. Arms twined around Fareeha’s middle body and she crossed her fingers with the doctor.

“I-I’m sorry, I woke you up,” Fareeha sniffed, but the doctor’s face nuzzled the crook of her neck and she kissed Fareeha’s ear.

“Don’t always apologize to me, I’m here for _you._ ” One hand escaped under Fareeha’s sweatpants, where it rubbed the whole area of the Egyptian’s cooled thigh. Fareeha’s feet were kept tangled between the doctor’s.

Why was she the only one freezing? Angela’s body glowed with heat. The tiny neck kisses planted spots of warmth to Fareeha’s skin. Under her angel’s wings she was turning to a slowly melting cube of ice.

“ _Mein falke_ ,” Angela muttered something loving to her as she squeezed her body.

“Can you stay there?” The Egyptian asked, pulling Angela’s knuckles near to her lips. Her jaw had finally relaxed. The bunk bed was tight for the two of them, but that was just what Fareeha needed at the moment.

“There’s no other place where I’d rather be than next to you.” The angel’s words warmed her heart.

Fareeha kissed her knuckles. Angela’s embrace was stronger than any wound on Fareeha’s body or soul. It didn’t matter how many bullets she would have to block for the blonde, because Fareeha knew the angel would have her back as long as she was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Do you like cute birbs? I sure do.  
> It's unbelievable the story has gotten over 100 kudos and soon 2000 hits ;_; I love you all ❤ Hope you enjoyed the chapter :')


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS ❤ Please accept my humble gift that ended up being the longest chapter of this fic so far.

Christmas Eve had taken a sweaty turn.

The DJ was from hell, Fareeha was certain. He gave no break for the dancers on the flashing floor. Loud was good, but too loud was painful, and the place was more like an electronic music concert than a club. If Fareeha even glanced at the DJ’s direction she got blinded by the multicoloured lights. There was more jumping than dancing and Fareeha didn't wonder why: it was practically the only thing the thundering music allowed you to do. The floor was filled with people to its very limits, all of them bumping and humping against each other.

Drunk people swayed around Fareeha from the left and right as she tried to seek her way back to her friends. Two drinks jiggled in her hands. If anybody was sober it was agent Guillard, who had promised to be the group’s driver. She seemed to regret her decision as Lena had no chill trying to pull her from the secluded couch to the dance floor.

"Calm your tiny drunk ass, _chérie_ ," Amélie was grinning from ear to ear as she jerked the girl back with force.

"You called my ass tiny!" Lena stumbled onto the couch and Amélie sat the short girl on her lap. Fareeha had a drink for Angela, but the woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Dr. Ziegler?" Fareeha lay their drinks on the table in front of the busy couple. She really had a hard time quitting to call her girlfriend doctor Ziegler.

"She escaped to the dance floor again," the French answered, sipping from her drink next to Lena’s head. Her arm was wrapped around the younger girl, who wasn’t blushing only because of her drunken state.

“Hey, you’re wearing the necklace I gave you,” Lena touched the golden spider pendant resting on the girl’s cleavage.

“Of course I am, I love it,” Amélie stated self-evidently and kissed the girl’s cheek. She offered the rest of her drink to the smaller girl.

"Oh god," Fareeha’s eyes moved to the tight crowd right of her. "Whose idea was it to go to a club on the _fucking_ Christmas Eve?" Fareeha didn’t even know there existed people who partied this hard on the eve’s night.

"Mine!" Lena shouted, finishing Amélie’s drink. She shot up from the girl’s lap and giggling she blinked back to the jumping mass of people.

Fareeha had no clue of the blonde’s location. She couldn’t see a straight line or hear an individual’s voice if they weren’t right beside her ear. Angela, _please_. Fareeha had too much size to be swerving swiftly among the people like Oxton. The Egyptian was starting to get desperate. She was unable to apologize to everyone she wanted to pass.

 Fareeha shivered when a tight clasp of a hand suddenly claimed her ass. She turned quickly around a fist already clenching. A fortunate sigh of relief left her as her angel’s arms crept around her neck.

"This music is shit!" Angela moaned loudly.  She wanted to dance! The songs had too much beat and odd noises that mostly resembled transformers having sex. The blonde’s low-cut top was escaping from her other shoulder and Fareeha helped the strap back up.

"I know! Let’s go to our drinks," she then said, trying to keep Angela’s back from rubbing the guy dancing behind her.

"What?" Angela looked confused. She didn’t hear her.

"You need healing? Okayy," Fareeha smiled as the silly doctor kissed her. The painted lips moved drowsily on her mouth. The doctor tiptoed in hunger and tried to eat her whole face right there and then. Fareeha had to push her away to maintain any public decency she had.

"The drinks!" She tried to make herself clear.

“Oh, yeah!”

Fareeha started to guide Angela by her waist. Parts of the crowd didn’t relent at all from their way. Angela was whining something in German when she was rudely pushed by someone. Eventually they managed to exit the dance floor, but not without struggling and Fareeha’s veins popping because there sufficed people who wanted to try and paw her girlfriend.

“Jesus, those people,” Angela sighed as she dropped herself to the couch opposite of Amélie, who had watched their drinks. “I just wanted to dance!” Angela grabbed her glass and threw its tiny umbrella away.

“I must say I’ll never let Lena choose the place again,” Fareeha said, looking at the doctor in amazement as she was pouring the pinkish drink down without a break. After all the beer by the Christmas dinner and the empty glasses on their table, Fareeha would be knocked down dead by the amount Angela had gulped down.

Amélie smirked: “She sure is thirsty, isn’t she?”

“Listen,” the doctor began, trying to grab Fareeha’s drink too, but the Egyptian wouldn’t let her. “Why are you always so snooty towards me? I have the right to be thirsty. Fareeha, let go of the drink.” The doctor gave Fareeha her serious face. It didn’t work.

“You let go, before it splatters on both of us.” Angela gave up and let the girl have her glass. With pouty mumbling she pulled the hem of her climbed skirt downwards.

“I’m going to get Lena and we’ll leave. This music is giving me a headache,” Amélie stood up and flashed her car keys. She didn’t care if the two objected. Fareeha would be surprised if there was a single person in the club whose ears weren’t bleeding by the DJ.

“That’s the best announcement I’ve heard the whole evening.” Fareeha saw the slim woman having the exact same face as she did as she had gazed at the dancing crowd. Annoyance. Hopefully Lena wouldn’t be far away.

Fareeha raised the glass of cider to her lips and had to take a second look at the cool object. It was half empty and she had only taken one sip. A giggling emerged from the seat next to her. Angela was playing with a pink straw between her lips.

“Doesn’t the doctor know alcohol poisoning is a real thing?” Fareeha snatched the straw from her. The blonde was an impossible drunkard, but she couldn’t stop smiling at her.

“Aww, don’t worry about me, baby. I know when I’ve had enough,” Angela pinched Fareeha’s cheek.

“Sure,” Fareeha rolled her eyes and drank the remains of her drink.

After getting their coats the two exited the dim club. The contrast between the club’s stuffy air and the winter night was striking. Angela was rotating around, perplexed about the direction they were supposed to head for. Fareeha didn’t know how many times a person was able to miss a simple guidance: the parking lot was behind the building. Fareeha held the Swiss woman’s hand to lead her forward. Fareeha was smiling at the blonde going about, careful not to trip on her heels because of the icy pavement. The Egyptian’s black blazer was a handsome match with Angie’s top and tight skirt.

The noses of idle cars started to appear behind the corner.

“Oh no, _liebling_ , don’t look,” Angela made a sudden jump on the younger girl, hiding Fareeha’s eyes with her hands. “There’s mature content ahead,” Angela whispered to her ear.

“In case you didn’t know it, I am in fact an adult, Angela,” Fareeha whispered back, but the blonde didn’t lift her hands. Her wrists had a strong scent of a lovely perfume.

Angela thought they had arrived before the other pair but apparently she had estimated wrong. The chilly night wasn’t biting miss Oxton, who was enjoying sitting on the head of the black Maserati. The car’s owner was snuggly between her legs. Angela saw them wrapping up a delicious kiss and Amélie giving a few pats to the girl’s cheek.

 “Get in, you two,” the French groaned as she left her place and walked to the driver’s side. Fareeha saw a blushing Lena standing next to the car. She could only wonder what kind of deeds had been happening thanks to Angela’s censoring.

Fareeha shoved the blonde a bit forward by her back as she was taking too long crawling to the backseats.

“Oh yeah, push me in Fareeha,” the doctor giggled. “How many girls has Amélie taken on these sexy leather seats?” The doctor was sprawled all around the back and her legs hung partly on Fareeha’s lap. She caressed the car’s leather surface thoughtfully.

“None,” the car started purring from the flick of Amélie’s keys, “they aren’t worth filthening my car.” Her answer got the doctor laughing. Should have been expected from the French.  Red lights of the front deck illuminated the dark car.

Fareeha lifted her hand and tickled Lena’s exposed neck. The small Brit was being quiet on the front seat.

“Are you okay?” Fareeha asked kindly.

“Huh?” Lena shrieked but smiled, escaping from Fareeha’s fingers. “Yeah! Thanks for asking though.”

The drunk doctor coughed on the back and tried to shape herself up. She rose to a proper sitting position on the middle seat and clicked the seatbelt on. The passengers were glad Amélie wasn’t driving as recklessly as she had when they arrived. On the highway there was silent French cursing after some slowpokes blocked the Maserati’s road. Every channel of the radio was booming solely Christmas songs, which didn’t ease her annoyance. Thank God, the doctor’s neck had quickly bent on Fareeha’s shoulder and she was enjoying the music of her dreams instead of singing.

Angela’s hair lacquer was filling Fareeha’s senses with a raspberry scent. The smooth running of the silent car had Fareeha’s eyes drooping shut, though she tried to resist. The travel to the hotel wasn’t that long.

“Lena,” Fareeha heard Amélie say. So, she _was aware_ that Oxton’s name wasn’t chérie, Fareeha grinned sleepily to herself. Angela’s head moved on her shoulder. Fareeha nuzzled her face to the blonde hair.

“Can I offer you something after Christmas? I feel like a bitch not buying you anything.”

Lena chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, luv. Let’s do something together on the New Year’s Eve, maybe?”

The French agreed with a smile.

* * *

 

Team Pharmercy had returned to full force when they arrived at the hotel. Amélie promised to never be their driver again because the birds failed to keep their sultry faces apart. It was the last thing the French wanted to witness from the rear mirror while trying to park in the tight lot.

The doctor insisted Fareeha would carry the blonde on her back. Fareeha approved the idea because why not and in the next scene the couple were stumbling on the red carpet of the luxurious hotel reception. All the other late-night visitors could hear how much fun they were having. Fareeha carried the doctor to the desk where their suite’s key was held. German started to rasp from the doctor’s throat as she greeted the receptionist and – Fareeha presumed – asked for their key.

The doctor had to spell her surname out loud. And then Fareeha’s. How long was he going to stare at the computer screen? The piggyback riding angel was getting restless. Slow people were such a hinder. She urged to get her hands on Fareeha. In the elevator the athletic girl continued her task to carry the doctor. The mirror decorated unit had to sizzle through tens of floors to reach theirs.

The small buttons of Fareeha’s white shirt were being handled. The doctor’s impatient lips explored on the side of her neck.

“Not fair, my hands are tied,” Fareeha muttered and squished the firm legs draped in dark tights.

Angela didn’t seem to be worried of possible intruders. She separated a few of the shirt’s uppermost buttons and slipped her hand under the fabric, continuing the dive under her bra. The doctor cupped Fareeha’s right breast in her palm. Angela had expected to meet the girl’s usual sports bra, but a pleasant surprise was that she was wearing a casual black garment. The older woman groped her mound with ease.

“D-Do you want my knees to go weak?” Red faced Fareeha swallowed. It wouldn’t be profitable considering their position. Fareeha pulled her lower lip between her teeth as the doctor bit her neck. The Egyptian whimpered as her flesh was captured in the hard suck of Angela’s lips. The angel’s finger pressed down Fareeha’s eager nipple and rubbed the oppressed tip around its surroundings.

The thighs fastened their squeeze around Fareeha’s body and the doctor’s mouth didn’t relent. The chosen spot of her neck was shouting for help. She was being marked by the doctor. Blue eyes shut the blonde didn’t listen to Fareeha whining her name.

“I’m hurting,” Fareeha enunciated and the doctor’s head finally lifted from the crook of her neck. “What was that for?” She wanted to know.

“For leaving me a dozen,” Angela kissed Fareeha’s ear.

“Hmfh, you’re the only person I’ve been with…” the younger girl mumbled. “And I’ve got sharp teeth, I guess.” The elevator was reaching its destination. Angela withdrew her hand from the girl’s warm bust and furbished the shirt’s front.

“Should I teach you something new again?” The doctor brushed Fareeha’s hair behind her ear. It was a loving manner she found herself doing often.

“There’s more?” Fareeha chuckled. Didn’t she know so many ways to satisfy her angel already? At least that was the impression she got from the blonde’s flowing compliments.

“Oh, _so much_ more,” Angela giggled and hugged the girl tightly with all four limbs. Fareeha sparked up so much happiness in her. To be with the Egyptian was the greatest of Christmas gifts – and the only one she needed. She would teach Fareeha everything she knew.

Fareeha had to drop the doctor off her back before they got into their suite. The blonde was simply unable to push the keycard to the thin line of a lock. What didn’t help the matter was their constant bursts of laughter at the doctor’s failed attempts. Angela didn’t have shaking hands or blind eyes; the line just wouldn’t accept the card! The door clearly favoured Fareeha as she succeeded on her first try.

“I didn’t break your back, did I,” Angela was right behind the taller girl. She had no intention on ending her contact with Fareeha’s body. Fareeha’s back bent as she took off her shoes and the clothed bum of the girl pressed snuggly against Angela’s front.

“You’re my favourite weight, I wouldn’t mind if it broke a bit because of you,” Fareeha pondered.

“Don’t say that to your doctor!” Angela laughed and gave her firm ass a squeeze with her nails.

“Yeah, wouldn’t I just end up under your care again?” Fareeha had a toothy grin as she turned around and kidnapped the blonde off her feet.

Angela was placed before the dark sink of the stylish bathroom. The light cornering the round mirror was so bright it revealed every powdered pore on the blonde's fair skin. Her worn make-up was unable to cover her eyebags, which fortunately were only a bother in Angela’s eyes.

Fareeha was crouching down behind Angela's back, hands roaming on the blonde's legs. The doctor washed her hands and removed her bracelets, all while the Egyptian stripped her from her shoes and tugged her tights down. Exposed skin got adorned with kisses. When the tights were gone Fareeha pulled the black skirt and revealed the wine-red thongs of the doctor. The sight was more than pleasing.

"My turn," a curling finger appeared to Fareeha’s eye level as she was nuzzling her face to one of the creamy asscheeks. Fareeha stood up and hungrily kissed the doctor, who wouldn’t move between her and the sink, though she was disappearing downwards. Fareeha slipped away her rings and soaped her hands, feeling the doctor pulling the thin belt on her waist. The closer her trousers fell to her ankles the more bravely Angela fondled the girl’s backside.

She pressed her face against the crotch beneath the cute panties that matched the Egyptian’s bra. Fareeha bucked her hips subtly. The doctor’s mouth caressed her sensitive area. The thin cloth didn’t stop the doctor from sensing the hotness of the girl. The panties quickly followed the way of the trousers. Fareeha’s skin was always smooth on her pubic bone, only a tiny tuft of dark hair was remaining. The doctor played with it with her fingers.

"Take everything off. I want everything gone," the doctor didn’t look up to her. She wetted her mouth with a wipe of a tongue and placed the moistened lips on Fareeha. The sweet face massaged her outer parts. With every dropping cloth she did something a little lovelier, touches adventuring further between her legs.

Fareeha's arousal could've dripped to Angela's lap. Fareeha thought she was such an easy girl. Should she be embarrassed about it? Dr. Ziegler always had her wet without any effort. The blonde grabbed a mouthful of her folds and a lewd smack was heard before her lips separated from Fareeha’s vulva.

"Get us to the bed," a request was directed at Fareeha.

* * *

 

A groan left Angela’s lungs as her back hit the thick mattress. _God_ , she was weak for the way Fareeha could throw her around. The Egyptian sat on her lap and pulled the doctor’s upper body back up, so she could kiss the blonde and finger her bra open. Despite the underwear looking stunning on her, it couldn’t compare to the bare beauty of the angel’s breasts.

“I think they’re your favourite part of my body,” smiling Angela sighed as Fareeha had busied herself with the two lumps. Fareeha raised her head from kissing the cleavage that was softer than heaven.

“I’m sorry, do I concentrate too much on them?”

“No, you silly. But I see you love handling them.”

Fareeha couldn’t understand. Who didn’t, if something so celestial was right in front of their eyes? On top of that, sucking the nipples arose such tempting sounds from the doctor.

“You get wet when I handle them,” she stated back, tongue travelling around the sweaty skin.

“I get wet from looking at you,” the doctor corrected her with a grin. Fareeha blushed up to her ears and stopped her doings again. She lifted her view to look in the blue gaze of the doctor.

“I didn’t think I was a person anybody could ever say that to,” she confessed. “I-I’m not a pretty little thing like you. You’re so gorgeous to anybody’s eyes.” Fareeha didn’t want to get emotional, but she had to say it.

“Uh huh,” the doctor wasn’t impressed. She started to shift on the bed and Fareeha was pushed on her back as Angela climbed on top of her.

“Next time you think of yourself like that I want you to remember this,” the blonde slipped a pair of fingers between her legs without question. After sinking them deep and showing a lovely facial expression to Fareeha, she brought them back to sweep the glazed pair across the Egyptian’s chest.

“And find yourself in as attractive light as I find you.” The doctor pinched Fareeha’s dark nipples with both of her hands and crashed her forehead on the chest she had just smeared. She attacked the skin with her tongue. Fareeha whimpered. She loved the horny blonde. She was never at the loss of words, like the Egyptian, whose lines always melted in her mouth before getting out.

Angela hoped Fareeha could hear how her heart throbbed just as loudly as the Egyptian’s. She couldn’t get enough of the feeling of holding the girl’s slender slit in the grip of her fingers. Her folds were finer than the doctor’s. It fit her, as she was overall more highly-strung than the blonde. Angela’s flesh was luscious and Fareeha salivated over guzzling her down.

“Stay,” Angela panted after a kiss and sliding her fingertips away from stroking Fareeha’s gap. Fareeha raised her eyebrows. She wasn’t going anywhere. The doctor on her fours started turning around above her, legs switching sides and the doctor’s head being replaced by her lower body.

The doctor pulled Fareeha’s thighs apart and crammed her head near to the girl’s pussy before she had any time to complain.

“Are you keeping your eyes shut?” The blonde traced Fareeha’s damp slit with her fingertip.

“M-Maybe,” Fareeha’s udjat eye opened partly.

“Oh god you’re cute,” the infatuated sigh ended with the doctor’s body collapsing closer. Fareeha felt her core being consumed by a tongue.

The Egyptian was useless – and it didn’t surprise either of them. Fareeha tried to do what the blonde was doing, kiss the glazed area and let her tongue twiddle with the labia, but the blonde’s experienced mouth was launching her brains to the moon and back. She kept losing focus and only knew how to lift her hips. She could hear the busy doctor giggling.

Fareeha shoved her fingers to the drooling cave before the angel owned her completely. The surprising fulfilment made the blonde straighten her neck and purr out a low hum. Now she was the one forgetting what she had under her nose. Fareeha saw clearly how her fingers disappeared between the lips that had light hairs on them. She thought it was lewd to follow the hand’s journey to the sweat and fluid covered flower. At the same time, it was amazing to be able to think she was making the blonde ecstatic, as her noises were hinting. 

The doctor had never moaned Fareeha’s name so audibly. She was gasping it repeatedly as the girl’s hand was getting her close to her limits. A pair of fingers lay unmoving between Fareeha’s entrance. Angela couldn’t even understand how the girl got her to come so easily. She must’ve had magic of some sort helping her.

“Far-Fareeha,” the doctor called at first, trying to compose herself a little bit, yet decided to take a few slurps of the girl’s pool. Fareeha had just pulled her fingers away.

“A-Ah, yes?” The doctor finished kissing her core by gulping down her liquid again. It was a manner that drove Fareeha crazy every time she witnessed it. The blonde straightened her back and sat upright on her abdomen.

“I have something… For you,” the doctor glanced behind her shoulder. Was she little hesitant? The question marks shone from Fareeha’s face. The doctor turned to face her and smiled.

“A toy,” the blonde blushed. “Would that be okay with you?” How could Fareeha say no when the doctor asked so sweetly and her blue eyes sparkled shyly at her?

“D-Do we need such?” She was still nervous. What kind of a toy was she talking about? Fareeha had never owned any. The doctor’s fingers lingered on her collarbones.

“No, but I would love to try it on you.” The blonde bit her lip. She knew how to rub Fareeha just right. It wasn’t hard to get her will through.

“Okay,” Fareeha agreed. She trusted the blonde. Angela shrieked happily. She told Fareeha to get under the enormous blanket before jumping off the bed. The room went pitch black when Angela reached the wall of the room. The blonde disappeared within the darkness.

Fareeha had little shivers running through her body as she wondered what the doctor was planning. The Egyptian buried herself under the white cover and fluffed the pillows of the bed. She heard a zipper being opened, figuring it was probably Angela’s bag. She would be surprised if the blonde didn’t trip on anything in the dark.

“Did you put me in the dark so it won’t scare me off?” Fareeha chuckled.

“Yeah, a fifteen-inch dragon dildo is quite the sight.” The blonde was somewhere close to the room’s dining table.

“Excuse me?” Fareeha laughed. “What did you say?”

“It’s an actual thing! But no, nothing that radical, sweetie.” _Okay_ , Fareeha thought, the world had things her 19-year-old mind wasn’t ready to know.

The blonde’s hand touched Fareeha’s foot. She sought for the end of the blanket and her figure crawled back on top of her.

“So,” Angela tamed her hair after her head appeared from the other edge of the blanket. The raspberry scent scattered to Fareeha’s nose.  “If it hurts, use the word “angel”, okay?” The doctor spoke in a caring, almost motherly tone and smooched the girl under her.

“Okay?” Fareeha nodded. The doctor’s hand was extremely slippery as it grabbed Fareeha’s other wrist.

"O-Oh," Fareeha understood what was going on. "You're wearing a..."

The idea was making her head explode. Fareeha felt the blonde’s breath on her face as her fingers stroked Fareeha’s soft crotch. The smaller woman guided the head of the hard strap-on between Fareeha’s folds.

"Don’t tense your muscles, _süße,_ " the doctor whispered and kissed her comfortingly again.

Fareeha tried to relax her body but whined nevertheless when the thick object delved into her. Angela slid in with patience, very slowly, wanting the tight flesh to accept her. Sweet Fareeha’s moaning made love to her ears. If it was the other way around, Fareeha could've thrusted the doctor's brains out in a second. But Angela found it very much likely that the girl had only fingered herself before. She couldn’t violate her.

After a while Fareeha quietly mumbled it was okay, she could do it a little faster. Angela moved her hips, the erect thing pulling out, slipping back in, repeating.

"Good girl, you’re being very brave," Angela cooed, pushing herself deeper.

Fareeha was clinging heavily to her neck. The strap-on moved all differently in her than a group of fingers. It was steadier and more stuffing, but she was making Angela proud as it started to roll more fluently. The doctor read her so well, she knew if she needed to slow down.

Angie had to get rid of the blanket as the temperature was rising to unbearable. Angela stood up to her knees in the middle of the grand bed and dragged Fareeha’s legs closer. The cock sank back into Fareeha. The angel kissed the toned legs resting on her as she fucked her beautiful athlete in a slowly speeding up rhythm. Angela guaranteed her liquids of love were spreading all the way to her knees.

"C-Come back here, Dr. Ziegler," there she went again, calling her the doctor with a petite voice and sending endorphins all around Angela’s body.

"Do you want to see me?" Dr. Ziegler bent back to her previous place and with Fareeha’s positive answer she swiped one of the bed’s small reading lights on. The darker girl's face was ruined with sweaty exhaust and fluster. A tear was escaping to the side of her face. The doctor wanted to remember the sight forever.

"Faster?"  She couldn’t believe the girl was still asking her.

The doctor’s voice had dried up. "Don’t ask me; tell me. Make me do it," she bumped the girl harshly and watched as the Egyptian moaned.

The girl repeated the word emphatically. Fareeha got what she wanted without a delay. Angela would do anything she wanted. Good girls like her deserved everything in the world.

Fareeha was on the edge of passing out when they stopped. A clenching orgasm drained every drip of her life juices. She couldn’t breathe any faster and her body was crying for a pause. The worry in Angela’s eyes overcame Fareeha’s attempts at trying to convince her she was okay. She might have visited another dimension of a steamy heaven, but now she had returned. Although the gap between Fareeha’s legs told her she didn’t want to meet the hard toy for a good while.

“Fareeha, look,” Angela broke the silence that was effectively calming the room and tiring the younger girl. Fareeha turned to look at the woman who was snuggled next to her. She was gazing at the bed’s tall head.

“Is that a mistletoe?” Fareeha squinted at the tiny object. “Have they placed one in every room?” She laughed. Neither of them had noticed it earlier.

“I don’t know, but I think we’ve fulfilled the mistletoe duty,” the Swiss woman snickered, giving one more peck to the Egyptian’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very christmasy, huh? I'd love to hear what you thought of the present ❤ My hometown is drowning in snow and it's so beautiful everywhere. Such a perfect weather for gazing outside and write Pharmercy smut. Enjoy the holidays and as we say in Finland, hyvää joulua! :')


	13. Chapter 13

Doctor Ziegler was listening to the steady pulse of her patient. His surgery wasn’t a demanding one, but extra concentration never hurt anybody. The man’s problem was smaller than Dr. Ziegler had originally thought. One operation on his arm should suffice. A human body had a curious way of working; and all more fascinating when it was intertwined with cybernetics. Angela was a proud practitioner of modern medicine, which couldn’t be described as anything less than a miracle.

Genji was awake. Sedated but awake and staring at the high ceiling. He couldn’t feel his right arm. It could’ve been as dead as his left one. The staff quietly shuffled around the operating table, as Dr. Ziegler asked for another tool or an adjustment of the light.

“How is your puppy doing?”

Dr. Ziegler raised her eyebrows at the silence breaking question. She grabbed a pair of medical pincers from her assistant’s hands.

“Her name is Fareeha. To my knowing, she’s doing perfectly well.” Angela felt some of the staff exchanging curious glances with each other, but she was far too focused to care. The patient’s upper arm was widely open under her tools. She wasn’t into discussing her personal life with Genji, but the ninja seemed to always want to dive in it.

“What do you see in her?” Beauty. Care. Love. A hero.

“That’s not this operating room’s concern. Or yours, for that matter,” Dr. Ziegler’s mouth moved calmly behind her mask as she tried to not sound biting. She dug the pincers into the bleeding flesh.

Genji let out a light-hearted laugh. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound rude, Angela. One could say I’m simply curious, as she appears as quite boring to me.” The ninja might’ve been a bit high on the drugs, but that wasn’t enough of an excuse for speaking about her girlfriend in an ugly manner.

“She doesn’t need to appear as anything else to you,” Dr. Ziegler answered. Fareeha was always her truthful self and Angela loved her for that.

“How does she satisfy you?” He was chuckling again.

Staying professional was Dr. Ziegler’s top priority, but she could sew the ninja’s mouth shut if that came to be.

“She satisfies me by not talking offensively about subjects that are important to me. Your speech is interrupting my work and I recommend you remain silent.” Angela knew Fareeha didn’t care for Genji, but she hadn’t ever said a bad word of him. Angela considered herself and the ninja as friends, but lately he had acquired some foul traits.

Genji sighed.

The man continued mumbling nonsense, but Dr. Ziegler didn’t grant him any further answers. She was here to help her patient and nothing else.

* * *

 

Angela’s grumpy mood was dying out with every kiss from Fareeha. It dribbled to the warm water and vanished among the bubbles. The doctor’s hair was put up in a small bun, safe from the mellow water. Angela hadn’t been aware that the girl had a bathtub, but she didn’t hesitate to jump in with her. The doctor wasn’t yet free of the day’s work, but she came to seek for refreshment on the lunch break.

Despite the unnecessary inquiring of her personal matters, Dr. Ziegler had finished the surgery well. There happened no immediate complications, which was a bright guidepost to the future.

“Have I relieved your pain correctly, doctor?” Fareeha smiled to Angela’s neck, pulling the woman even closer in the tub. She had bestowed tens of varying kisses upon her treasure, hands feeling the blonde’s back and slim shoulders.

Dr. Ziegler snorted and mirrored her lover’s silly grin. “Well, doesn’t that sound familiar?”

“I’ve got a sharp memory,” Fareeha murmured, thinking it would be impossible to forget such a lovely moment. The couple enclosed in another kiss, infatuated lips cherishing each other. Slow kisses adorned with sleek use of tongue were Fareeha’s favourite, but Angela was more impatient than her; she had the habit of turning the chaste into aggressive.

“ _Gehen wir ins Bett,_ ” Angela purred after her mouth had chased Fareeha out of breath. Angela looked at her hand, placed next to the huge love bite still decorating the Egyptian’s neck.

“Yes,” Fareeha answered, pushing her face closer for another locking of lips, but Angela pulled her head back giggling.

“You don’t know what I said.”

“No, but I agree,” Fareeha’s smile was dressed in happiness. It couldn’t be anything disagreeable when Angie gazed at her with her ardent bedroom eyes. Angela squeezed the girl’s cheeks with both of her hands.

“I said let’s go to bed,” the doctor whispered and pressed her mouth on the girl’s lips, giving her a grand smooch.

“I still agree. After your shift, though.”

The doctor’s lunch break wasn’t stretching and Fareeha knew they both hated to stop in the middle of everything. Yet Angela made the loudest moan ever and her head collapsed to the Egyptian’s shoulder in defeat.

* * *

 

Dr. Ziegler was being watched by a playful pair of eyes.

She sat on her bed, hair wrapped in a towel and eyes across the medical files on the hologram screens. She was overworking - the third time this week. Her companion had allowed the doctor to do it, as it often seemed to unwind her, but now Fareeha was going to fulfil her earlier promise.

Fareeha was only wearing her black training pants as she disappeared from Angela’s sight, somewhere behind the edge of the bed. Angela squinted her eyes at the opened DNA sequence, trying to locate a certain spot. She wrote down a few notes considering the sequence.

Dr. Ziegler was cracking the code. If she was to enhance two different proteins, it would result in a boost of certain amino acids. She needed to get the boost to strictly focus on a certain area of the patient. If she could make up a swift treatment, it would be alright for the method to be inconvenient. As comfortable as possible, of course, as that was what Dr. Ziegler much valued. Hurting people was an unwanted side of her profession, even when it was for the greater good. The technology of her caduceus equipment could be useful.... Angela sought through the screens to find some charts on the applied nanobiology.

Her leg twitched as she felt fingers on the underside of her foot. 

"Reeha!" She glanced at the girl who had appeared to rest partly on the bed. Dr. Ziegler tapped one of the holograms.

"I'll play with you very soon, only a couple more things."

Grinning Fareeha tickled her for another time. The doctor's eyebrows creased. She tried to withdraw her leg away but was prevented by Fareeha’s grip on her ankle. 

"Now," she insisted and kissed the peak of her big toe. 

" _Liebling_ , only a second." Eyes in disbelief and cheeks red Angela's toes curled tightly as the Egyptian's tongue took a travel on her foot. 

"Less work for me tomorrow," Angela plead. Fareeha chuckled and left her foot alone. Dr. Ziegler thought she had won, but the moment was short as a nail. 

"We both know if you finish early you'll just open another case." Fareeha stated the fact.

Angela groaned; the girl was right, but she really wanted to finish! The goal was in the reach of her hands. And even though the Egyptian’s firm front was a fine distraction, she couldn’t but try to calculate the odds at proteins producing at overpowering speed.

Climbing to the doctor’s lap and shifting her device away, Fareeha gained the unshared attention of the blonde. Their lips greeted each other. Fareeha unwrapped the towel on the blonde’s head without breaking their connection. Dr. Ziegler’s lips curved into a smile as the Egyptian ruffled her wet hair. Her shampoo sung of almond. Smooth skin travelled on its equivalent as Angie ran her hands on the backside of the Egyptian. The hands peeked under the band of the girl’s sweatpants. Tugging her fingers under Fareeha’s panties, Angela enjoyed whole palmfuls of the soft buttocks.

"Sorry," Angela apologized as their foreheads rested against each other. "I'll work on you much more gladly." Sometimes her doctor mode just wouldn't turn off.

"I know," Fareeha whispered and pecked the blonde’s lips. She was fidgeting with the ribbon of Angela’s nightrobe. The silky line of cloth was pulled from Angela’s waist.

"Your hands, Dr. Ziegler," Fareeha asked for them to be removed from her behind. Raising her eyebrows, the blonde brought her curious digits back. Angela saw her hands getting tied together by Fareeha, with a professional knot that she had definitely learnt for some other than bed purposes.

"What will you do to me, miss Amari?" Angela was fascinated. She couldn’t tell what the girl had in her mind, but excited shivers ran in her body. Fareeha moved the doctor’s hands as if to test the bound. 

"To be honest, I'm not sure yet," the girl admitted, raising her warm gaze to the doctor’s eyes. "Should I push your face to the pillows or make you look at yourself?" Fareeha wondered, rubbing the blonde's arms, whose hairs were standing up.

"May I suggest something?" The doctor's voice was devilish. 

"Mmm?"  

"You should do both," she purred, leaning forward to kiss the Egyptian. That sweet mouth was irresistible.

"Do you admit that you like it?" Fareeha smiled as she lifted herself from the blonde’s lap. A hinting pair of fingers instructed Angela to follow her.

"Like what?" messy haired Angie scrambled up, unable to fix the nightrobe that was escaping from her other shoulder. Fareeha sat down on the fluffy carpet of the floor, against the end of the bed and spread her legs. 

"Looking at yourself," she glanced at the door mirrors of the wardrobe. Angela figured her place was between the girl’s legs. "Isn't that quite naughty?" Fareeha’s hands travelled on the blonde’s sides as the woman’s back snuggled against her front. 

"Next you will ask if I got the mirrored wardrobe on purpose - no I didn't, it was an accident," Angie explained with a light-hearted laugh. The shower fresh blonde smelled like creamy heaven. Fareeha tucked kisses to the side of her neck. The fair skin of her exposed shoulder was screaming to be bitten.

Angela's hands were restless but there was little she could do with them. She liked to have control over Fareeha, she really did. Now the girl's hands moved freely around her figure, grabbing and groping her from here to there. One settled on her breasts and another pet her thigh.

"Open your legs," Fareeha mumbled, busy face sunken into the crook of her neck.

"If you can say that while looking at me," Angela turned her head expectantly.

Fareeha blushed but repeated her words, making the blonde smile. She parted her knees and allowed the Egyptian’s hand to venture deeper. Fareeha pulled the blonde’s right breast, harshly tugging the hardened nipple. Angela loved to see herself being handled by the strong girl. Maybe it was _a little naughty._

The tip of Fareeha’s finger found the blonde’s clitoris. She granted it a gentle massage, making Angela squirm in the hold of her lover. Would it drive the blonde mad if she only touched the nub? She needed more than that, Fareeha didn’t doubt it.  

The flower was fully shaven. It wasn't only the most sensitive part of the blonde, but also the softest. Angela bit her lip as Fareeha's hand moved on her folds, applying varying pressure on her skin. She caressed her thoroughly, making the flesh itch for her. A tender gasp entered Fareeha’s ears as she drew her finger around the moistened opening of the doctor. Angela was getting ahead of things, Fareeha grinned.

Her touch reminded Angela of all the times they had done it, every orgasm she had been granted and how the possibility of achieving that again was growing second by second.

The Egyptian’s mouth attacked the blonde’s ear as she kept her other hand busy by toying with the angel’s breasts. The pink nipples were as eager as the heated core of the doctor. They both craved to be touched. But Angela wasn't getting what she wanted. She bucked her hips to show it, but Fareeha's hand kept handling her vulva. The blonde released a stubborn whine. Her slickness was being traced  by fingers and Fareeha shared a slow kiss with the angel's impatient mouth.

"Why are you so horny?" Dr. Ziegler was dripping bravely on Fareeha's hand.

"I’m not even going to answer that.” The women’s gazes met in the mirror. Fareeha smiled. Turning her hand sideways she gave an extensive rubbing to the whole intimate area of Dr. Ziegler, clitoris included in the movement.

“What are you waiting for?” The smaller framed woman panted, a hint of persistence in her quiet voice. She put her lifted hands down and took hold of the Egyptian’s hand, trying to guide the fingers inside her. It didn’t work. Fareeha stopped touching her.

Next the doctor’s back was forcefully being bent forward. Fareeha’s front pushed harshly against her; the duo looked like they were in a stretching position. Angie was confused for a second, but from the mirror she saw the girl was reaching for something under the bed.

“Show me what you got here, Dr. Ziegler,” Fareeha pulled out a closed black box next to them. If Angela hadn’t already been so red-faced, this was the moment it all would’ve rushed to paint her skin bright.

Fareeha held her by the waist as Angela turned a bit in her position. The blonde unlocked the box of toys, not hesitantly, but curious about what Fareeha would make her do next. Angela turned her face back to the mirror, leaving Fareeha to search through the contents of the box. Had the doctor satisfied herself with these when she wasn’t here? How often?

“Do you have a favourite?” Angie saw Fareeha taking a shy glance at her. Angela shook her head. Her heart was thundering. She would have anything Fareeha chose for her.

The Egyptian brought up an object made of glass. Angela kindly parted her legs in the same moment Fareeha’s hand returned to her. The dildo dived to pet her parts. Angie was looking downwards to see herself being handled, the toy becoming moistened with every interact shared between her folds. Fareeha watched the occurrence from the mirror. She massaged her doctor dearly with the curved glass. Adding some saliva from her lips, she made sure it was ready to dip inside.

To Angela’s mind it was rather daring of Fareeha to slide the dildo so far into her with the first thrust. She moaned heavily at the wide intrusion, finally achieving relief to her itching.

“Is-Is it oka—”

“Yes, _liebling_ , continue,” hastened Dr. Ziegler didn’t let Fareeha finish her question. Fareeha pulled out the glass toy, leaving the mere tip inside. Then she made it submerge again, long and smooth surface pleasing the awfully wet blonde. She found a rhythm that matched the subtle movements of the doctor’s hips.

The blonde was leaning heavily against Fareeha. If her hands were free, Angela would be squeezing the thick thighs of the Egyptian. Every dip of the toy made her lose more strength to the erotic pleasure. Fareeha shifted the toy faster, her other hand appearing to pinch the doctor’s clit. The girl of Dr. Ziegler’s dreams was doing a good job piercing her thoroughly. How had she seduced such a perfect being with such dirty tricks?  

The Swiss kept squirming on her place, always seeking for more pleasurable angle. The thrusting motion kept going on unfaltering replay. Fareeha found all the sweetest spots of her. The doctor’s neck wasn’t forgotten either. A hot tongue travelled near Angela’s face all while her pussy was twitching tightly around the slim toy.

The heavenly delights didn’t stop to Dr. Ziegler’s first climax. Fareeha told the blonde to stand up. While the Egyptian tied her hair Angela was stumbling to her legs, heavy breathing still interrupting her thoughts. Fareeha got rid of the silky robe that hung very unjustly on the doctor’s sweaty body.

“Try not to fall, alright?” The younger girl grinned. She kissed the doctor’s released hands before crawling closer to her lover’s lower body. Closing her eyes Fareeha placed her mouth on the doctor’s gleaming vulva. Time wasn’t wasted as Angela’s buttocks were grabbed and her clitoris teased by the pair of lips. Angela tried to raise her leg on the edge of the bed, so Fareeha snuggled her face better against the bothered crevasse.

Another amount of filling found its way into Dr.Ziegler. Fareeha’s fingers pounded her tightness with care. Her mouth’s work was exquisite as well; plump lips rubbed around, tongue tasting her bits. With all the practice, Fareeha had learnt well. Angela held the girl’s head in place, huffing and puffing out of enjoyment.

How did Fareeha satisfy her; it must have been one of the most unimaginative questions ever asked. Time after time Dr. Ziegler kept moaning under the enduring touches of her girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweethearts - and.. I'm sorry! An honest apology. I did a complete disappearance trick (I promise I'll try my best not to do that again). ;_; But here I finally am, with a new chapter. I can't believe it either. I've been busy with uni and had the most awful writer's block for a long time... Did you like the chapter? Please comment any thought that crossed your mind while reading this! And as always, have a good day :') ❤︎
> 
> In general I want to thank everyone who are still reading this, have given me kudos, bookmarked this, commented... I appreciate every single one of you ❤︎

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You're making my day by reading this far. You deserve a big thank you from me. Leave a hint of your thoughts to the comments, anything from drool to constructive criticism is appreciated ❤
> 
> This story is on HIATUS. I have no time or inspiration for it at the moment, but I might return to it.


End file.
